


Little One

by Slutforasoldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mommy nat, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sex slave school, Skype, Smut, Steve would never hurt busy unnecessarily, Those tags are for what happens at the school, Underage Sex, little clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slutforasoldier/pseuds/Slutforasoldier
Summary: The first time Bucky met his Alpha he was thirteen.Him, and all the other little omega boys were lined up the great hall of the Omega  Academy, dressed up prettily in their uniforms, long skirts slitted to the hip and long sleeved sheer tops,  as rich families chose high pedigree omegas  for their noble children.It is tradition, that when a Nobel Alpha turns twenty, for them to receive their Omega, one trained from the age of thirteen to obey, respect and respond to their every command. Custom made to their Alpha master's wants and needs. They pick them at sixteen, so that by the time they are twenty, the slaves will be trained, and at the age of heat.Steven, had just turned 16.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Bucky met his Alpha he was thirteen.

Him, and all the other little omega boys were lined up the great hall of the Omega Academy, dressed up prettily in their uniforms, long skirts slitted to the hip and long sleeved sheer tops, as rich families chose high pedigree omegas for their noble children.

It is tradition, that when a Nobel Alpha turns twenty, for them to receive their Omega, one trained from the age of thirteen to obey, respect and respond to their every command. Custom made to their Alpha master's wants and needs. They pick them at sixteen, so that by the time they are twenty, the slaves will be trained, and at the age of heat. 

He was stood, as he was told to, with his head tilted downwards towards the marble floor, trying to look as pretty as possible. If he wasn't chosen today, he would end up either a normal pleasure slave in a brothel or a labour slave, working long hours in the heat and dirt. He had worked so hard the last few years to even be up for selection today and he wouldn't waste this opportunity, he couldn't. 

A beautiful scent surrounded him, pulling him from his thoughts. It was warm and homey, a mix of woodsmoke and the smell after rain. Masculine and thick, Bucky wanted to bathe in it. 

“Oh mother he's precious” 

The soft tone was honey sweet and ritch as it met Bucky's ears, the almost roughness of it making it even more perfect to his ears, and beautifully deep. Surely this voice couldn't belong to a sixteen year old on their choosing day. Surely? 

“He Is Steven. He's beautiful” 

A woman's voice this time, just as soft, with an Irish lilt to it, the accent smooth and warm. Making Bucky feel safe.

Two fingers were tucked under his chin and his face was tilted up, forced to look up into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen, flecks of green dancing in their depths. The boy, steven, was smallee than he was expecting from his voice and scent, skinny for an alpha, but beautiful, with blonde hair and beautiful bone structure, the fingers tucked under his chin were long and dexterous as though they must be used for something beautiful, like music or art. 

“What's your name little one?” Steven smiled at him, showing him so much kindness in that one little gesture, Bucky was willing to drop to his knees for this beautiful alpha this instant, willing to bare his neck and hold his pups. 

“James” he said softly, his voice timid even to his own ears. “But everyone calls me Bucky” 

“Bucky” Steve said, his eyes Sparkling as he said it, “I like it” 

Bucky blushed all the way up to his ears and looked away. “Thank you Alpha”

Steve growled, and Bucky keened. 

“Steven grant Rogers!” His mother scolded, smacking his shoulder with her glove. “Growling? In public?”

It was Steves turn to blush now, hastily apologizing to his alpha mother and then gently to Bucky. 

“I think I've chosen mother” Steve smiled, running his thumb over Bucky's cheek. “I want this one” 

Stevens mother softened at the sign of affection. “You can have him baby. I approve.” She said to her son, squeezing his shoulder before rushing off to find a master to stamp Bucky and take him off the veiwing floor. 

“Do you choose me as well?”Steve whispered. “If you really don't want me as your alpha, I will tell mother I've changed my mind” he shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, looking away. “I know I'm not exactly the most physically attractive alphas” 

Bucky looked up in shock, feeling as though he had just been slapped. “sir you're beautiful” he whispered. 

Steve met his eyes, and, when he had decided Bucky was being truthful, smiled brightly once more. “So are you my little one” he said brightly reaching out to stroke Bucky's hair once more. “I will be counting the days until I can bring you home.” 

That night, Bucky was curled up in the dorm room he shared with his best friend's, discussing the alphas they had all found. 

Clint would not stop gushing about Natasha, a beautiful red headed female alpha that had chosen him. Peter was thrilled over the brunette alpha that had chosen him, and hadn't stopped doodling “Peter stark” over all his school jotters.

Loki had been silent all evening, but was smirking to himself, and bucky had seen him with a blonde Alpha at the choosing.

And Bucky.

Well, Bucky fell asleep to dreams of the smell of woodsmoke and rain, and a litter of little blonde pups.


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time Bucky met his Alpha, he was fourteen.

The second time Bucky met his Alpha, he was fourteen. 

Ever since he received it at the choosing, he had been reading his alphas case file like a Bible, carrying it with him every day. 

Steven grant Rogers, heir to one of the wealthiest families in the world, closely tied with the Starks as Stevens mother, Sarah Rogers, was business partners with beta Howard stark, earning them both billions and landing them firmly in the Forbes 'billionaires’ list 10 years before, and the business's success had easily kept them there.

His alpha was allergic to nuts, he enjoyed painting, his favourite colour was blue. 

Bucky read and re-read the little pamflet he had been given to help him learn about his alpha, studying every word, highlighting key dates, key people, analysing every section until he was kicked out of the library and spanked for being out after lights out. 

But the bit Bucky treasured more than anything, was the small headshot of him in the top left hand corner, his beautiful smiling alpha.

Bucky's laying on his tummy on his bed, running his fingers over his alphas face and talking to him softly about his day, nasty teachers, how excited he is now all his training is focused on only his alpha. 

That's when it happens. 

The thought of Alpha Steve giving him pups suddenly Becomes overwhelming, the thought of his alpha filling up his tummy with a litter is all he could think about. 

A deep throbbing between his legs starts, deep in his belly too, a need to stick his ass up in the air and bury his face in the softness of his pillow, the soft silky material of his skirt too much, too rough against the soft skin of his thighs and ass. 

He tugged at it, pulling it away from his skin but with no use, he was weak as a kitten, slick dripping down his inner thighs as he whined loudly for his alpha. 

“Steven! Alpha please! It hurts so much” he whimpered squirming against the sheets, clinging to the picture of his alpha. 

“Bucky? Whats wrong? You smell like…” Clint stopped in his tracks when he saw Bucky, sweating and crying out, writhing on his bad like he was in pain. 

“Oh shit, shit, shit” Clint said turning around and stumbling out of the room. 

Bucky didn't care, Bucky needed alpha. 

Clint returned with Miss Hill, a kind and gentle beta master at their Academy. One of his favourites. 

“-and I walked out and come got you miss Hill” Clint was explaining walking behind her pushing a trolly, tripping over his own feet him his hurry. 

Miss Hill was by his side in an instant, her soft kind eyes and Beata scent calming the poor little omega. “Shhh Bucky it's okay” she smiled soothing a hand over his sweaty hair as he sobbed. “We'll get you sorted” 

She gently helped the boy onto the trolley Clint was pushing, gently stripping him of his clothes to finally help him be a little more comfortable. 

He was wheeled down into the medical center. He cringed away, only to find his wrists and ankles bound by padded cuffs. 

The medical center was feared by all of the omegas at the academy, known for its humiliating processes and doctors who enjoy playing with little omegas it struck fear into the hearts of them all. 

Bucky could remember his first check up here, still far too young to know what sex even was, having two fingers slipped into his hole and made to repeat “i'm a little slut, I like your fingers inside me” until the doctor had satisfied himself all over Bucky's little bottom, recording the whole thing on his mobile phone. 

He thinks the video went viral on pornhub.

Monthly they were checked for illness, no use giving a wealthy alpha a useless omega they said. But those check ups also included anal checks, humiliating fertility checks, and worst of all stamina. 

Overstimulation was often used as a punishment. Sybans were set up in the corners of most classrooms and naughty omegas were made to sit on them until the teacher decided they had learned their humiliating lesson. 

But once a month they were all strapped in to a fucking machine, made to face each other in rows and witness the others humiliation, as they were milked dry.

Bucky was struggling harshly against his restraints now, kicking his legs as he was wheeled into a completely different area than he had ever been in before. 

Rows of clear pods were set up in this room, each with a bed in them,a small frosted glass bathroom and hundreds of different tubes going in and out to manage scent and airflow. 

He was wheeled into one, several techs lifting him off the trolley, and onto the bed, his naked skin feeling soothed slightly by the cool air being pumped into the pod as Bucky wiggled and whimpered. 

The techs left and the pod door was shut, through the glass Bucky saw miss hill leading Clint away. 

Woodsmoke and rain. 

Suddenly it surrounded him, warm and sweet and thick.He could smell his alpha, his beautiful alpha. He calmed a little trying to take deep breaths, to savor the scent he hadn't smelt in a full year. 

“His alpha has been notified, he should be here soon” one tech said to the other looking in at him through the glass. “We're just going to keep him scented and as calm as we can until he gets here” 

Alpha? Coming here? His Alpha?!

Bucky's whole body shuddered again, a broken noise tore from his throat as he thought of his beautiful blonde alpha coming to take care of him, to hold him close and maybe even kiss him.

He must have waited for hours wiggling against his bonds and crying out for his Steven. The scent was the only thing keeping him calm enough to be rational. 

It was early the next day when the door to the pod opened. Bucky didn't even look up, the techs had been in every hour or so to make him drink some water and to mop the slick up from between his legs.

“Oh little one” a thick honey voice cooed. 

Bucky sat bolt upright, scrambling off the bed and into his alphas arms, almost making him drop the bag he was holding. Steven instead rested it on the side table, and wrapped his arms around Bucky's body.

“Thank you Alpha, thank you, thank you, thank you” Bucky whimpered, burying his face in Steve's scrawny chest. He looked up at Steven, now seventeen, he had grown taller, his face a little more sculpted. 

“Why are you thanking me Bucky? I haven't given you anything yet?” He smiled, pushing Bucky back in the direction of the bed. “Go sit down” he said grabbing some things from the bag. 

Bucky did as he was told without question the academy's training along with Steve's warm Alpha scent made it almost Impossible to disobey. 

“Now before you get your little hopes up” Steve said smiling as he sat beside the omega, lifting a water bottle to his lips. “I'm not allowed to knot mate or breed you yet” Steve said, running a hand up and down Bucky's naked back, every touch feeling too little and too much for the poor little omega. 

Bucky whined loud and pitiful at the knowledge that his Alpha wouldn't fill him with pups yet. 

“Pups?” He tried to softly convince his alpha, tilting his head back to offer his neck. 

“No baby not yet” Steve soothed, kissing Bucky's temple “even though it's overwhelmingly tempting. No pups yet” 

Bucky nodded, Alpha could decide, alpha would make good decisions, alpha would take care of him. 

“Good boy. Now, just because I can't fuck you doesn't mean I can't take care of you” he said pulling Bucky's nose to his scent glands. “My mother was telling me all about how she helped my father. And while awkward, was very helpful” he said kissing Bucky's head again. 

Bucky decided he liked being kissed on the head. 

“And Maria took me out to buy a few things” Steve chuckled playing with Bucky's hair “I think I know more about my father and Howard than I ever want to know, but, it means I can get to know you better, so it's worth it”

Bucky had been trying to ignore the Pain in between his legs but he couldn't help but roll himself against the sheets in an attempt to get himself off. 

“God baby you smell amazing” Steve whispered into his ear, pushing Bucky down against the bed. “One day I'm going to fill you up with my pups and knot that pretty little hole but today's not that day.” He said into Bucky's ear, hot breath making the omega moan.

“Present for me baby, ass up” Steve grinned, unused to the feeling of power and dominance that came with having an omega, his sexual experience was limited with some fumbling with a few betas and having his dick sucked at a party by another alpha, but wasn't about to let his lack of experience get in the way of making his omega feel better. 

Bucky hurried to comply, his ass pushed high in the air for his alphas viewing pleasure, his little slick hole visible between his plump cheeks. 

“Good boy” Steve praised and Bucky felt warmth spread throughout his body at the praise, a soft whine leaving his throat. 

“Now baby, I'm just going to push a couple fingers into you okay? Should make you feel really good” he said resting one hand on Bucky's hip, and slipping two fingers into Bucky's pucker, the slick allowing him to get them both in to the knuckle with no resistance. “Fuck baby you're so wet” he smirked reaching up to brush his fingers against Bucky's prostate. 

Bucky moaned and pushed back against Steve's fingers, desperately trying to get his alphas fingers further into his slick channel. “Feels so good alpha, feel so good” 

Steve smiled and added a third “I'm glad baby, most alphas don't bother to help their training omeags through heat, don't see the point as we can't fuck you, but I couldn't stay away baby” he said, cooking his fingers deliciously and increasing the pace. 

“My good boy, all desperate for his alpha” he cooed, reaching his other hand down to jerk Bucky off languidly, slow hard strokes with a twist at the head that had Bucky crying out and clenching hard around Steve's fingers. 

“Alpha! Alpha I'm gunna-” Bucky came, hard and shaking on Steve's fingers, Steve just cooed gently at him, coaxing him through, never stopping his movements. 

“Good boy, good boy, that should help a little baby” he said gently, he was hard as rock in his slacks but was ignoring it in favour of making his baby cum. 

“Now baby, that won't help for long, we've gotta do something else” Steve said, reaching for his bag. 

Bucky whimpered at the lack of contact, but Steve was beside him quickly again, holding something in his hand. The heat between his legs was starting again, the tight feeling of his skin becoming overwhelming. 

“We need your body to think I'm knotting you” Steve said, holding Bucky against his chest and climbing onto the bed with him. He settled himself behind the small omega, letting him lie in the 'V’ of his legs, his back resting against Steve's chest, giving Steve access to between the brunettes legs. 

He's holding a knotting dildo, one that, when a button is pressed a fake knot will expand inside Bucky, feeling almost as good as an alpha's knot. 

Bucky turned his head to nuzzle into Steve's scent glands as he rolled against him. “Alpha please, need you” he whimpered 

“I know little one” Steve whispered kissing his cheek, sliding the dildo over Bucky's hole. “I've got you don't worry” he said his voice cracking a little. 

He slid the dildo into him and began fucking him with it, hard and fast, wrapping his left arm around his chest, letting his palm rest possessively at his throat. “That what you needed baby? Needed alpha to help you get off?” He smiled against Bucky's neck, the smell of him intoxicating the alpha, a beautiful combination of roses and citrus, fresh and sweet. 

“My good boy, what a sweet little omega” he cooed his voice soft and comforting, contrasting with the fast and aggressive way he was fucking Bucky. 

“Yes alpha! Oh god yes!” He moaned throwing his head back to expose his neck further “alpha please I know you can't bite me, but please just mark me a little, I need alphas mark” 

Steve lent down and sucked a hickey into Bucky's scent gland, pulling off and whispering harshly into Bucky's ear “cum” 

Bucky let out a harsh shout, the knot inflated inside him, filling him up so good. “Alpha” he whimpered.

“What a good boy” he said softly, holding the young boy close. “It's okay baby alphas here” 

Bucky turned towards steve, wiggling until he could press up against his chest, curling himself completely into Steve's lap.

“Shhhh sweetie, I've got you” Steve smiled into Bucky's hair. “Only a couple more years till I can take you home and make you mine”

“Soon alpha soon” He smiled kissing his cheek, feeling clear headed now he had a knot in his ass. He giggled and hid his face in his alphas chest. “Sorry I was all…” he gestured vaguely “I was desperate”

“It was perfect little one” he smiled and kissed his head “you looked so beautiful when I walked in here I almost had to walk straight out again” he laughed “it's a miracle I kept it together enough not to knot you” 

Bucky giggled “want me to help you out with that?” He said reaching down to feel Steve's dick through his slacks. 

Steve hissed in pleasure but pulled his hand away gently before kissing his cheek.   
“The first time you make me cum, it will be inside you, giving you my pups” 

Bucky whimpered and hugged Steve closer. 

Steve checked his watch and sighed. “I can't stay with you much longer.” He said walking to his bag and pulling something out. 

It was a deep blue ribbon, thick and pretty and looked silky smooth to the touch. “I want you to wear this” he said softly “i'm allowed to give you things, I asked.” He said softly “I know official visiting doesn't start till the final year but…”

He wrapped the ribbon gently around the Omegas neck, kissing his nape before tying it in a bow. “You beautiful boy. It's a little stand in collar until I'm allowed to give you a real one” 

Bucky looked up at Steve with wide eyes “R-really?” He whispered 

“Yes Bucky, we don't really know each other yet, but the mother of my baby's deserves nice things” he chuckled self deprecating “even if your alpha isn't exactly the biggest” 

“My alphas beautiful” Bucky growled, well, more a kitten like squeak pushing through his plush little lips. 

Steve chuckled at his omegas adorable defensiveness of his alpha. “I'm gonna get better baby I promise. I'm seeing this new doctor, and my asthma is already getting better, I've gotten taller” he said, his excitement clear in his movements, grinning at his omega. 

“I'll make myself deserve you I promise” he said kissing his nose softly. “I promise” 

“You already do sir” he said nuzzling against Steve's nose with his own.

“How about we make a promise to each other” Bucky said, holding him close to his chest. “We promise to deserve each other” 

Steve smiled, the pod doors opened, signaling their time was up. “I love you Omega” Steve smiled “see you soon” 

“Love you too alpha” Bucky said softly reluctantly letting go of Steve. 

Steve looked back at him seven times walking away.

Bucky counted.


	3. Digital love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony got Peter a present, now everyone can feel a lil closer to their alphas.

The third time Bucky met his alpha he was fifteen. 

Bucky and Steve had been exchanging letters back and forth since Bucky's first heat and the last time Bucky saw his beautiful angel alpha. Steve would often send him little things to keep that could fit in the envelope, and his jotters were now festooned with stickers and he had almost a full notebook of Steve's drawings tucked carefully between the pages. 

Clint had fallen into first heat swiftly after Bucky, his alpha Natasha had not arrived for the event as she had been in Russia with her family, but had video called him through the experience and according to Clint was the most beautiful alpha he had ever seen in his life. 

Loki was next, returning to the dorm two days later covered in bruises and grinning ear to ear, showing off his alphas marks like they were art. 

Peter was the latest to do so, at the beginning of the year they turned sixteen he returned with a ribbon very similar to Bucky's, but red and gold, opposed to blue and silver. They had become very close since they found out their alphas were practically brothers, and spent ages curled up on the sofas of the hall together, reading and giggling about their futures. 

He was sitting at his desk in the dorm, re-reading a chapter on how an alpha can knot your mouth safely, taking notes in his sparkly blue notebook, neat loopy handwriting filling the page when Peter burst in. 

“Bucky!” He said excitedly rushing over to the other omegas bed, holding something in his hands tightly, it looked like an iPad or tablet, but it was way thinner than any Bucky had seen before “Come here!”

Bucky frowned “Peter, I've gotta finish these notes if I have a HOPE of passing the BDSM course I'm taking” he sighed putting his head in his hands. 

Peter scoffed “Bucky! You're taking every possible extra course you can! You're super smart and will be fine, now come here!” He hissed, grin on his face surely ecstatic at whatever was onscreen. 

Bucky sat on the bed and picked up the left headphone, looking up at the screen. 

“Hello little one” Steve cooed, he was sitting at a desk next to a brunette alpha, looking like he might burst from excitement. 

“Alpha!” Bucky whisper screamed, clinging to Peter as he studied his alphas face. “How? You shouldn't be able to contact us until final year!” He said looking around worriedly.

“Don't worry, Tony gave me the tablet” Peter said smirking. “It's easy to hide because I can tuck it ANYWHERE it's so thin.”

“Don't worry sugar plum” Tony's drawl pushed through the speakers “it's encrypted to high heaven. You should be fine. You guys can all use it to talk to your alphas. I think we're all friends by some freaky-deeky coincidence” 

Bucky nodded, unable to take his eyes off Steve. “alpha! You look so well” he said, looking at  
His alphas growing shoulders and sharpening jaw.

“Yeah baby! I told you! Dr Erskine has started giving me these monthly shorts! He says it's gonna take a long time but” he shrugs “by the time I take you home I should be healthy”

Tony smacked his back in a brotherly way. “Course you will pal”

They spoke for hours and hours, until both omegas were curled under the covers of Bucky's bed, trying their hardest to stay awake. 

“Shhh boys, I think it's time for our omegas to get some sleep” Steve said as Peter almost dropped off for the fourth time. 

“I agree” Tony said reaching out to touch the screen as though he could stroke peters cheek.

“Goodnight my little one” Steve said softly

“G'night Spidey” Tony said fondly. 

“Alpha! Please could you…watch us?” Bucky whimpered “please? I don't wanna be on my own again”

“Okay boys we will sit here and chat until you boys fall asleep” Tony said looking at peters little stricken face. 

Bucky and Peter were cuddled up together under the covers, Peter was breathing deeply, clearly asleep when he heard Steve start to sing softly to him.

Bucky couldn't even hear the words but the even strong tone of Steve's voice wrapped around him like a thick fuzzy blanket, making him feel safe and warm.

“Alpha?” He murmured looking up the alphas onscreen, Tony was fiddling with a little robot thing on his desk that bucky swears used to be a stapler and a desk lap, Steve is sketching in a moleskin on the desk, the pleasant sound of pencil against paper echoing in Bucky's ears. 

“Yes little one” he smiles, looking up at his omega, smiling brightly. 

“When you bring me home, promise you will sing to me lots?” Bucky murmured, pulling the blankie closer to him and nuzzling into Peter. 

“He's a little songbird ain't he buckaroo?” Tony chuckled, nudging Steve's shoulder with his own. Steve just rolled his eyes fondly before looking at Bucky once more. 

“Yes kitten, I promise” he said “now go to bed, it's getting late and I know you guys have to get up at like 6:30 for lessons” 

Tony gasped “that's abuse” 

Bucky giggled softly and nodded “okay alpha, I love you” 

“Love you too little one” Steve said reaching out to touch his fingers to Bucky's cheek onscreen. “Night night” 

“Night night” Bucky yawned, snuggling closer to Peter, and drifting off to sleep. 

(Clint's turn with the tablet) 

Peter had told Clint about the tablet around breakfast time this morning, and he hadn't been able to sit still since. The thought of seeing his beautiful Alpha again made him want to shout and whoop but he had to contain himself lest their masters become suspicious. 

It wasn't until after dinner that Peter slipped the tablet into his bag and told him the passcode, hastily reminding him NOT to look through his and Tony's messaging history. 

So now, Clint was up the clock tower overlooking the campus. He often came here to be alone and think, he liked being high up, and able to see everything. 

Natasha called him her little bird. 

Clint folded his legs under himself and propped the tablet against the far wall, pressing the button to call his alpha with a sense of giddy nervousness. 

“Omega?’ 

Omg omg omg she answered

“Hello misstress” he said grinning ear to ear. 

Natasha's face cracked from its confusion into a warm smile. “Hello my little bird. I assume this is Tony's doing?” She said tilting her head to the side, her bright red hair falling over her shoulder delicately. 

“Yes! He gave it to Peter but he said we could share” he said holding his arms close to his chest. “I've missed you m-” he stopped himself before he could say it. Blushing to his ears and hiding his face. 

“Baby boy don't be shy” Natasha purred, her eyes predatory. “Mama knows”

It had slipped out at his first heat, the word punching itself from the very depths of him without his true consent. He had cringed up, terrified that Natasha would be disgusted by him and demand another omega. 

The opposite happened.

Natasha had growled louder than ever and started cooing at him as if he were a baby, telling him to 'listen to his mama little one’ coxing him through his first heat with the ease of a master. 

“I missed you mama” he whispered “I've been trying to stay good for you though” 

“I signed you up for the little program like I said I would” Natasha said smiling at him happily, something predatory in her gaze. “So when I take you home you will be used to being little” 

Clint blushed up to his ears. “Yes mama”  
He knew it wouldn't start until final year but he knew his friends might tease him for having to wear a diaper like the other littles. At least it wouldn't be for punishment. 

“Good boy. How's my little angel?” She cooed shifting back in her deskchair. 

“I'm good mama, I did lostsa work today but we all have a yucky medical tomorrow” he said frowning. 

Natasha could have moaned aloud.   
Unbeknownst to the omegas, their progress was being sent back to their alphas, their medical exams included. 

Once a month all of the alphas of their little group got together at Starks to watch videos of their little omegas medicals and punishments. 

God it made her wet to know in a few days she would get a video of her squirming little baby boy moaning on a techs fingers. 

“Hmmm be good for mama okay? And make sure to do everything the doctor says” she said. 

Clint sighed, rubbing his eyes in a childlike way. “I promise mama” 

“Good boy” Natasha said, leaning forward to kiss the monitor. “I've gotta go baby, I've got lotsa work to do” 

Clint sighed “okay alpha!, Love you” 

“Love you too baby” she said blowing him a kiss “see you soon” 

Clint crawled down from the tower and into the dorm room, and slept better than he had in years. 

(Lokis turn) 

Loki was the last to get a hold of the tablet, claiming he didn't need to see his alpha all the time. He liked to pretend he was tougher than the others. 

But sure enough after a few days he broke, sidling up to Peter during yoga and asking to borrow the tablet. 

Peter smirked but dutifully slipped it into Loki's gym bag and that's how he found himself curled up in the library nook no one knew about, calling his alpha. 

“Loki!” Thors voice boomed into his headphones making Loki chuckle. 

“Hey alpha” he whispered his voice soft and high, falling quickly into his alphas eyes. 

“How are you my sweet? I hope I did not mark you up too bad on your heat. I didn't cause you pain?” He said, the blondes eyes looking about Loki's face for any sign of injury. 

“Not in any way I didn't like” Loki said, giggling and showing the fading bruises all over his neck. “My ass is still sore” 

“Well my omegas a little masochist” Thor said, that huge pearly grin spreading across his handsome features. “Good job you sound so pretty when you hurt”

“Thor!” Loki blushed, hiding his face in his hands “stop!” 

“I'm only teasing little one” Thor chuckled, low in his throat, making Loki shivver. “I knew from the second I saw you what you needed love, and I promise to give it to you” 

Loki smiled softly “you better” 

“I promise” Thor repeated, looking at Loki lovingly “who knew? Out of all of your little omega friends you would be the softest, under all that snark”

Loki shrugged “you give me what I need alpha. Only you” 

“Better be only me” Thor said “I'd kill anyone who put their hands on you. Your mine. 

“Yours” Loki whispered grinning from ear to ear. 

They stared at each other for a moment, lost in eachothers eyes. 

“Shit! The librarians coming” Loki said looking up, “I love you”

“I love you too love” Thor said, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear. 

That night, the boys said nothing when Loki passed the tablet over to Peter, looking happier than they'd ever seen him. 

They all needed their alphas. Loki included. 

They all slept soundly in the knowledge their alphas were out there, thinking of them, as their omegas were, miles apart but never far away.


	4. Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something borrowed, something blue

The fourth time Bucky met his alpha he was sixteen. 

Their studies had become far more intense, learning how to sew, cook, clean, and all the other basics of childcare they would need as Omegas raising children. 

But as pedigree omegas they learned massage, aromatherapy, self grooming amongst countless other things to make themselves worthy of their alphas. Bucky had taken on more courses than anyone else, yoga, tea making, gardening anything to make him worthy of his beautiful alpha.

He had grown well, his brown hair sleek and thick, kept neat and tidy. While his body was leanly muscled and chest well defined, without straying into the territory of too big for an omega. 

But this morning was different. 

They woke at six thirty on time , getting themselves ready a little more carefully than usual, spending a little more time smoothing skirts and fluffing hair. 

Because today they get to see their alphas for visiting hours for the first time. 

And today they would be collared.

Bucky was so excited he was practically vibrating with energy. As they filed down to the lunchhall to eat Bucky could barely touch his food, pushing the little lumps of egg around his plate in circles. 

“Eat something” Clint said, shoveling another forkful of eggs into his mouth, never one to let nerves get in between him and some good food. “Your alpha will want you to take care of yourself” 

Clint had a point. He could practically hear Steve's soft voice in his ear telling him to eat his eggs, he needs to be a good weight to hold his alphas pups and he's been on a strict diet to regulate body fat and fertility.

Bucky whined and shoveled his bacon into his mouth. 

“Good boy” Clint mocked, lowering his voice to imitate an alpha growl. Peter giggled and Loki rolled his eyes, Bucky just flipped Clint the finger. 

“God I can't wait to hear that in person” Peter said, looking into space dreamily. “God I miss my alpha”

“You miss YOUR alpha!” Clint said throwing his hands in the air “I haven't seen Natasha since the choosing I even had to do my first heat alone”

Loki winced “god I couldn't imagine that. Sounds rough” 

Clint nodded as everyone agreed. 

“I just hope my collars pretty” Loki said reaching to his neck. “Thor is amazing but I doubt he has similar tastes to me, he's a Jock through and through” 

“I just hope Steve's okay” Bucky sighed “he's been doing a lot of medical stuff recently. I don't know how it's going” 

“I'm sure our alphas are fine” Peter said grinning at everyone. “Cummon it's almost time!” 

They all walked over to the main hall, lining up, to enter when their name is called. 

“James Barnes for Steve Rogers” headmaster fury called and Bucky took a deep breath, walking over to the table where he would sit and wait for his alpha. 

On one side of the table was a small fold out chair, for him, on the other were three arm chairs, for his alpha and his parents, the middle one with a beautiful pillow sitting in front of it.

They were surrounded by a little booth for privacy, so that Bucky could be properly collared. 

Bucky sat primly on his seat, trying to look as pretty as possible for his alpha, he'd only seen Sarah once and he'd never met Steve's father. He desperately wanted them to like him.

He had been waiting a few minutes, mind spinning when the familiar scent of woodsmoke and rain filled his nose, he looked up at…

Steve was massive, six foot three at least, covered in brand new muscle that covered his arms and chest, straining against the material of a blue button down that made his eyes pop. 

“Alpha…” he whispered softly looking up at Steve's beaming face. 

“I know I'm a little bigger now buck” he chuckled, raising a hand to rub at the back of his neck self deprecatingly. 

Sarah was beaming at bucky now, her expression proud. 

“I'm just happy you're healthy” Bucky said looking away shy in front of Steve's parents, but Steve had to know “I always thought you were beautiful. I've been worried about the medical things though” 

Steve's expression fell a little “baby I'm fine I promise” he stooped to kiss Bucky's head. “You don't have to worry about your alpha”

“I'm always gunna though” Bucky smiled up at him, wrinkling his nose adorably. 

Sarah coughed and Steve jumped as he realised his parents were in the booth with them. He chuckled again, standing up. 

“Bucky. These are my parents, you've met my mom, Sarah, and this is my dad, Joe.”

Joe was standing behind Sarah with a deep green collar on, looking absolutely adoringly at his alpha Sarah, giving him a little wave. 

“I'm an only child so, it's just us three” Steve smiled. Usually the entire family was present for a collaring, it was a big deal. 

Bucky nooded “it's lovely to meet you Joseph, and it's lovely to see you again Sarah.”

“The pleasure is all mine” Sarah said, taking a seat and gesturing for her son and husband to do the same. “I've been waiting for this day since I had to drive Steve home from his choosing. God you should have heard him, couldn't shut up about the omega with the pretty eyes who chose him back” her eyes are glittering as she speaks and Steve is blushing brightly. 

“Mom!” He squeaks and Bucky can't help but giggle at his strong alpha making such a sound. 

“I'm just teasing” she chuckles turning to Bucky. 

“Now, my son hasn't seen you in a long time, so let's get this collaring done, so we can give you guys some alone time” she said her eyes softening as she reaches out to pet Joes hair affectionately “god it reminds me of our collaring day huh?” She smiled 

“I-I was so scared I nearly puked on your shoes” Joe chuckled hiding his face in her shoulder and making the four of them laugh. 

Steve reaches into his inner pocket and pulls out a black box, thick and sturdy. 

“Kneel” he says softly to Bucky, who immediately does, sinking into the soft cushion at Steve's feet, head tipped back in submission and his eyes on Steve's. 

Steve opened the box revealing the prettiest collar Bucky had ever seen, blue and silver, like his ribbon, but this time thick and study blue leather that looked supple to the touch, edged with silver thread and lined with soft wool to stop it ever making Bucky uncomfortable. A gorgeous blue sapphire sparkled from the centre on a pendant, that Bucky could see, was engraved with Steve's initials. 

Bucky stared, his eyes widening and his plump lips parting in a soft gasp “a-alpha it's beautiful” 

“I had it made specially. No other omega will EVER wear a collar like it. And wanna know a secret?” He leaned in close “it's even more expensive than the one Tony bought” 

Bucky reached to touch it before stopping himself “please alpha” 

“James Barnes” Sarah began reciting the words by heart as she watched her son with love in her eyes . “Do you accept this collar and all the expectations and responsibilities that come along with it” 

“Do you promise to love, and care for your alpha, caring for his needs and wants above your own and to hold his pups when he sees fit?”

“I do” Bucky whispered, his whole body shaking with the need to have the collar around his neck. 

“Steven Rogers, do you accept James as worthy to wear your collar and all the expectations and responsibilities that come with it” 

“Do you promise to love and provide for your omega, keep him safe and build a nest for him?” 

“I do” Steve said firmly, he couldn't tear his eyes from bucky's. 

“As me Sarah Rogers as witness you may collar your omega” 

Steve stopped in his chair to gently wrap the collar around his neck, clicking it in place at his nape before reaching down to kiss just above the smooth leather. 

The collar felt so unbelievably right against neck, so perfect wrapped around his throat Bucky could barely stand it. 

“We’re gunna leave you two alone” Sarah smiled, tugging Joe along. “See you in the car Steve!”

“Come here little one” Steve whispered pulling Bucky into his lap and holding him close “god you look beautiful, only way you could look better is if you were round with my pups” 

Bucky whined “you're so big now alpha, so strong” he said into the skin of Steve's neck. 

Steve tilted his head down to steal a kiss from Bucky. Bucky whined and offered himself up freely, kissing back with a passion and a longing only separated lovers could muster. 

“One more year” Steve whispered, “one more year. I already built a house for us, nice and big, room for pups” he nuzzled against bucky

“i we finished it last week, I've been working on it non stop since your heat, renovated the kitchen, designed the whole house top to bottom to be perfect for us” he whispered making Bucky cling to him even tighter. 

“The best bit baby? A massive nest just for you, made it with my own two hands. Filled it with beautiful soft things for my omega.” 

Bucky was was keening “I wanna go home with you so bad” 

“Soon baby. Soon we can fill that nurcery up with little giggling pups,” he chuckled “ I even had two fucking pools built I was so desperate to get it right. One inside one out” 

Bucky laughed, pressing his forehead to Steve's. 

“One year.” 

“One year.”


	5. Finally baby I'm yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABOUT TIME.

The fifth time Bucky met his alpha he was seventeen.

Sitting in that same booth he remembered from last year, perched on a large fluffy pillow, waiting for someone to come and collect him for the final time, and bring him to the party where he would be given to Steve. His bag was sitting beside him, absolutely tiny with his few possessions held inside.

He had been scrubbed clean and waxed by techs, his hair had been cut, and a light layer of makeup applied to his face. 

He was then allowed to dress in the outfit his alpha had sent for him, a beautiful blue dress sheer and flowing, slit up to the thigh so when me moved his long smooth legs could peek out, clad in gold gladiator sandals. The top was long sleeved and tight, pulled in at the waist with a beautiful golden belt, his arms were adorned with curling gold cuffs around his biceps and sapphire rings on his fingers.

He felt like a princess. 

Soon enough after a few minutes Sarah rounded the corner, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Bucky!” She called, pulling him up and hugging him as if he were her son. 

“S-sarah it's lovely to see you” he said, smiling from ear to ear, the nervous jitters filling his stomach. 

“I know sweetie, it's lovely to see you too” she said holding his hand and leading him hurriedly down the hallway and out into the entryway. “Come on! We're on a schedule!” 

After the lengthy process of getting Bucky signed out of the academy. Bucky is led to a large black limo.

He can barely contain himself, in his memory he had never left the large campus of the academy, never traveled, Never stepped foot into the outside world.

And now he was dressed like a princess, following one of the most powerful and kind alphas he'd ever met, about to get into a limousine, to go to his alpha. 

God Bucky hit the jackpot. 

He ducked into the limbo. 

Peter, Loki and Clint were already in the back, in matching beautiful dresses. Loki in green, Clint in purple, and Peter in red.

“Alright boys” Sarah said smiling at them all brightly. “We've organised a massive party for our little alphas” she explained climbing in with them in the back. “I was instructed to pick you all up, that's my job” she laughs brightly, looking like a loving mother in every way. 

“Now. Our pack has a tradition. When our youngest grow and get their omegas, they have to find them by smell alone, so I'm going to lead you into the ballroom, it's at the Starks so Peter you will be able to see your in-laws house!” She said leaning over to rub his knee excitedly. 

It was lovely seeing Sarah so excited, it made all of them feel as though they were wanted and valued, and that they hadn't been the only ones counting down the days. 

“I will lead you in but don't make a sound! I will tell you where to stand in a circle. Your alphas will be in the middle of the circle, blindfolded, and will have to find you.” She said grinning happily “they will all take their blindfolds off at once” she said brightly “then they can whisk you away!” 

Everyone was vibrating with excitement, looking at each other with pure joy and nerves. 

“What are the odds?” Peter said grinning “we would all find our alphas in the same pack?”

“Nah, makes sense” Clint said, throwing his arm over Loki's shoulder “alphas are smart. They can sense stuff we can't” 

Loki scoffed “like what?”

“I dunno, but I know for a fact Natasha's far smarter than me she just…. Knows what I need.” He shrugged “and she would have known we would be miserable separated. All our alphas would” 

“Well I don't care why” Bucky said “I'm just glad I get to keep my friends AND have the prefect alpha”

“Here here!” Peter cheered grabbing bucky's hand and lifting it up, making the brunette giggle. 

“Now let's shut up about that shit and have a drink”

(Time skip)

They were led into a massive ballroom, stuffed to the brim with people, friends and relatives of their alphas, all dressed in beautiful clothes and dripping jewls. 

There they were. Their alphas, standing back to back in the center of the room. 

Steve looked bigger than ever, joking with Tony under his breath to try and make the shorter man laugh. 

They were led to their places, each treading quietly as if to fool their alphas, giggling silently at each other before standing to wait, hands behind their backs and Chins raised. 

“Alphas. Find your omegas.” A woman with dark hair standing next to Sarah said, Maria tonys mother, Bucky thought. 

They each stood still as all four alphas scented the air, taking a few steps closer to them, before sniffing again. Peter let out a tiny giggle and Tony immediately grinned and headed in his direction, smelling deeply as he grew near and reaching out to touch his face. 

“Chosen” Tony said, still grinning, eyes Hiden under his red blindfold. 

Natasha walked straight towards Clint, never erring in her course, efficient and deadly. 

“Chosen” she whispered putting her hand at the back of Clint's neck. 

Thor and Steve smelled deeply once more. Each approaching their omega.

Steve was so close now Bucky could reach out and touch him. The alpha hummed and buried his face into Bucky's neck, scenting deeply. 

“Found you little one” he murmured against Bucky's skin, making the omega shiver and almost swoon into his alphas arms dramatically. 

“Chosen” he said clear and direct addressing everyone in the room.

At the same time, Thor had followed his nose, and was now holding Loki's hands in his, grinning ear to ear. 

“I TOO HAVE CHOSEN” He boomed, his loud voice filling the space and making Bucky laugh. 

“You may remove your alphas blindfolds” Sarah said, smiling ear to ear.

Bucky reached round to the back of Steve's head. Fingers brushing the short, blonde hairs there, making him acutely aware of how close he was to his beautiful alpha, and pulled the soft blue silk from his eyes. 

Steve was grinning from ear to ear, handsome features made even more stunning by his own joy, his bright blue eyes making Bucky weak at the knees, and the intensity within them made Bucky feel like the only omega in the room. No, the world. 

“We've waited long enough” Steve said grinning 

“What do yo-” Bucky shrieked happily as he was swept up off his feet, lifted into the air with his alphas newfound strength. 

“I'm taking my omega!” Steve called, his family whooping and catcalling as he carried Bucky over his shoulder and out of the ballroom. 

“Put me down!” Bucky giggled wiggling in his alphas arms. 

“Nope” Steve said, shifting Bucky into a bridal carry. “Our home isn't too far, we all live close in a pack community” he was nuzzling at Bucky's neck now kissing all over his face, wherever he could reach. 

“God I never thought I'd be able to carry my omega over the threshold I was so scrawny, now I can give you the pups you deserve, treat you how a pretty little omega like you deserves” he said, throwing Bucky into the air and catching him, carrying him up a hill down winding lanes. 

“You would have always given me those things alpha” Bucky said kissing him gently “now I just get to know I will have you for a long time, and your illness won't take you from me” 

“You couldn't have possibly wanted me before” Steve scoffed “not physically anyway”

Bucky growled like a little kitten, pouting. “Remember my first heat? You were small then” he said, his face cracking into a sky smirk. “You had me moaning your name like a slut, I was begging for you to fill me up… way before you were big”

“Hmmm my omegas a little slut” he growled playfully, roudning the corner onto a clifftop.

“Only for you alpha” he grinned. 

On the top of the cliff, about a mile back from the cliff face, was a beautiful mansion. Huge and homey, set in miles of gardens and a massive fountain standing at the entrance, parked on the gravel drive were two cars,a lambo with ‘💙alpha💙’ and a range rover with ‘💙Omega💙’ license plates at the back. 

“Steve…” Bucky whispered, looking up at his new home. 

“I know it's a bit much” Steve said softly feeling self conscious of his efforts “I just wanted to make it perfect. I've been having it built since your first heat.” He gently pushed Bucky's hair back to kiss his neck softly. 

“Alpha” Bucky said slowly and deeply, his eyes never leaving the front door of his new den. “I want you to take me inside. And fuck me.”

Steve growled, pushing open the front door and kicking it shut with his heel as he carried Bucky inside, Bucky was attacking Steve's lips now, sucking hard at his neck and jaw whenever the alpha pulled away to moan or swear, the omega whined when, after two staircases and several corridors. Holy shit steve, a little over the top. 

He was thrown onto a beautiful king sized bed, dressed in thick blue sheets and soft fluffy white blankets, bracketed by a beautiful white sheer curtains. 

“Alpha” he moaned throwing his head back gently “I've been waiting for this for so long, please, I love you so much” 

Steve was almost in full hindbrain, Bucky could see it, his eyes growing dark as he held Bucky down. “I love you too”

Bucky pulled at Steve's shirt, whining as he wiggled under his alpha. “Please Steve, I need you, wanna feel your skin, please”

Steve tore off his shirt, throwing it into the corner of the room and reaching down to do the same with Bucky's dress. 

Bucky stopped him, gently pushing his hands away. “Let me dance for you” Bucky whispered kissing his alphas knuckles before stepping away from the bed.

He lifted his hands above his head, swaying his hips gently. 

“JARVIS” Steve said huskily “mood music” 

A low sexy song began playing across Steve's sound system. Bucky jumped a little before continuing to roll his hips, holding his hands aloft. 

He was glad he's taken dance as an elective now. 

He lifted his foot, placing in daintily on Steve's knee. The alpha dutifully unlaced the gladiator sandal kissing the skin beneath it as he slipped it off. Repeating the process with the second one. 

The energy in the room had changed, no longer hot and frantic. But now it had a smoldering intensity that made Bucky feel like his every nerve was on fire. 

He stepped back, turning his back to Steve, looking over his shoulder demurely as he loosened the belt, slipping the sleeves off his shoulders, showing off miles of his beautiful skin. 

He gently pushed it down to his waist, revealing the white bralette his was wearing, pure and beautiful, he pushed it over his hips, letting the skirt slip down, revealing his curved ass, wrapped in white lace, his cock tucked gently into the soft panties. 

“Oh fuck baby boy” Steve moaned, grabbing his cock through his pants, jerking it gently through the fabric. 

Bucky turned round, showing his alpha his body. He took two steps forward, dropping to his knees in front of his alpha and pushing Steve's legs apart. 

“Please alpha, let me taste you, I've been waiting so patiently please alpha please” he whimpered rubbing his cheek against the sizable bulge in the front of his alphas pants. 

“Yes baby, go on” Steve said, breathless, his voice low. “Show me how much you missed me” 

Bucky unzipped his alphas pants, reaching his hand into Steve's boxers, pulling his alpha's cock from its confines. 

“Alpha you're so big” he moaned, sucking the head of Steve's cock into his mouth, he sucked him greedily, his mouth growing used to the salty taste of the alpha and demanding more. This was far more intoxicating than sucking on the plastic rubber imitations they were forced to practice on.

“Fuck baby boy you look so good like that, my cock between those lips” he moaned, holding the back of Bucky's head gently. “Look up at me baby boy, cummon little one show alpha those big eyes” he cooed

Bucky looked up at him, big grey blue eyes framed with thick fluffy lashes, his lips glistening with spit. 

“Fuck!” Steve muttered pulling Bucky off his cock with a ‘pop’ “baby, you gotta stop or I'm going to cum”

Bucky leaned in, sucking on Steve's balls cheekily looking up at his mate. 

“Omega” Steve growled warningly, making Bucky whimper and pull back. 

“Good boy.” Steve said, tugging Bucky up into a kiss, leaning down between his legs to hold the omega by the throat while he devoured his mouth. 

Bucky just moaned, pressing into the feeling of his beautiful alpha taking care of him. Everyone told him it would feel amazing but no one told him it would be like this. 

That he would feel complete. 

“Do you remember what I said baby?” Steve whispered, pulling away to toss Bucky up onto the bed, putting him on his hands and knees. Bucky scrambled to present, pressing his chest down and arching his back to push his ass up into Steve's hands.

“i told you. That first heat, when I heard you whine and moan for me the first time.” Steve said, tearing the panties off bucky with a sharp jerk. “I told you, the first time you make me cum, it will be inside you, giving you my pups” he growled 

Bucky whined “please alpha, I want them so bad, please alpha fill me with your pups. I need them so bad, promise I'll be a good mommy, promise I will do so well for you just please give them to me”

“Can't say no when you beg so pretty” Steve grinned, lining his cock up with Bucky's hole. “Ready baby?” 

“Alpha” was Bucky's only reply, pushing back against him to feel his thick cock sink into his hole as Steve pushed in slowly. 

“F-fuck” Steve stuttered, his hips begining to snap against Buckys ass “so fucking tight baby, like that little greedy hole is just eating me up” he growled

“So fucking greedy for you alpha, give it to me” Bucky moaned his eyes rolling back as Steve drilled his prostate like a pro, fucking him deeper than Bucky ever knew possible. 

They moved together with love and desperation, steve pulling out of Bucky, only to flip them so Bucky was seated in Steve's lap, Steve holding him tightly, as he rode him. 

They made love for Hours, alternating between raw hard fucking and gentle tender love making. 

“Fuck Bucky I'm gonna cum” Steve spat, burying his Head in the juncture between Bucky's neck and shoulder. Breathing him in. 

“Give it to me” Bucky gasped, exposing his neck for his alpha. “Bite me. Knot me. Breed me!” 

Steve came with a shout, sinking his teeth into Bucky's mating gland, claiming his body and soul. Bucky wasn't too far behind, cumming over his stomach for the third time that evening.

Steve rolled off him, holding him close so his inflated knot wouldn't tug at his rim.

“Baby that was mind blowing” Steve chuckled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Bucky's ear and leaning down to kiss his nose. 

“Thank you Alpha” he giggled “I've never felt that good before”

Steve grinned, “I'm glad baby. Can't wait to make you feel like that every day from now on”

Bucky nodded, nuzzling closer to his mate. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S can you run a bath for us please? And have the maids clean the sheets while we take it. Thank you” Steve said happily, his scent of happy content alpha filling the bedroom. 

Bucky took it in now he had a chance to properly look. Their were four doors. The one they came in from, one presumably to a bathroom and two that looked like walk in closets. 

A massive white dresser that was completely bare, a beautiful white chest of drawers and a little round coffee table and blue loveseat facing floor to ceiling windows looking out onto the sea. 

Gorgeous paintings covered the walls, veiws of the sea and hanging above the dresser…

“Is that me?” Bucky asked looking up at his Alpha, looking like a god laid out on the blue cotton sheets.

“Yeah baby, I painted that after the first time I met you” he said, playing with Bucky's hair. “ Their are paintings and sketches of you all over the house.”

“Alpha! I'm not that important” Bucky blushed hiding himself in Steve's chest. 

“My omega Is the most important thing in my world” Steve shrugged “you are my little one Bucky. I can't believe you dont see yourself how I do”

Bucky smiled up at steve, kissing his cheek.

“Your bath is ready sir. And may I take this opportunity to welcome Mr Barnes to the household. You make sir very happy.”

Bucky smiled “hi mr Jarvis! What are you exactly?” 

“I am an artificial intelligence designed my Mr stark. I run almost the entire packs households as well as doing menial tasks like running baths and playing music from masters 'songs to fuck Bucky to’ playlist.” The crisp British accent almost sounded amused as Bucky smriekd turning to his alpha.

“Not a word” he warned, smacking Bucky's ass. 

Steve eased his deflating knot from Bucky's hole and scooped him up again. “Can't have my omega getting sore feet” he said carrying the little one into the large bathroom. 

The bathroom was made with a glass wall, like the bedroom, exposing the beautiful beach. The tiles were granate with a large matching double sinked countertop. A huge freestanding tub with enough space for Steve and Bucky to fit comfortably sat opposite a massive waterfall shower. 

“Wow” Bucky said, his eyes widening. 

The tub was full, the water full of bubbles and rose petals scattered across the top. 

Steve sunk them both under the water, Bucky moaned at the feeling of hot water on his sore muscles. God Steve did a number on him. 

“Good boy. I'll give you a house tour tomorrow. For now, just relax and let me take care of you” Steve said. His alpha began washing him gently, applying oils and scrubs to his skin, gently scrubbing his omega clean from their fun, before doing the same to himself. 

“I bought you a tonne of clothes” Steve said wrapping Bucky and him into fluffy robes, finally putting the omega down. “The closet on the left is yours.” He pointed. 

Bucky walked towards it, when he opened the doors he gasped, walls of beautiful clothes and jewelry lined every shelf. 

“Steve…” he stuttered

“Only the best for my omega” Steve said walking to his own closet, drying his hair with a towel. 

Bucky quickly rushed in and chose a cotton babydoll with tiny blue cotton shorts that hugged his ass tight. 

“God baby you look like a dream” Steve whistled as Bucky stepped out, blushing and crawling under the fresh sheets to cuddle up to Steve's chest. 

“Lights”, Steve said and the room fell into darkness. 

They were silent for a few moments, Bucky clinging to Steve, holding him tight as though he may disappear if he let go. 

“I dreamed of this at the academy” Bucky whispered kissing Steve's shoulder and snuggling closer “dreamed of you snuggled up with me in my shitty little dorm bed. After a bad day I would cry into my pillow imaging you stroking my hair and comforting me” 

Bucky sniffled “calling me little one”

“I'm here now little one, Hush” Steve smiled, pulling Bucky so he lay directly on top of his chest. “Hear my heartbeat? It's for you. You know I'm real because you can feel me” he said stroking his back. 

“I love you alpha”

“Love you too little one” 

“Night night” 

“Sleep well beautiful”


	6. Home is where the heart is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hella fluff! Also the quality of this gets progressively better so stick with it, I've just been struggling with stuff xxxxxxx
> 
> Also next chapter has sharon carter in it.... Bucky will not like her ....

Bucky woke the next morning pillowed on Steve's chest, he stretched, rolling away from the alpha and arching his back, letting out a muffled sigh at the feeling. 

He was the most rested he had ever been. The combination of strong alpha and comfy bed had sent his body into total relaxation, he smiled happily to himself, looking around his new home and den. What a good job his alpha had done, the architecture of the house was beautiful, sloping roofs creating a delicate 'v’ in an alcove of the room where a little coffee table and two big armchairs sat, everything was so homey and soft and… blue. 

Very Steve. 

He crawled out of bed, picking up his robe from the night before and set about exploring his new home. 

He started with the living room, soft blue couches took up most of the space with a massive white fluffy rug tossed under a large oak coffee table, bucky liked the feeling of it under his toes and it kept his feet warm as he wandered round. There was a little nook in the corner with a massive old armchair that looked loved and sat in, surrounded by a massive wrap around corner bookshelf. Bucky noticed a massive fluffy white pillow tucked under it, and purred at the implications.

The view from every window was stunning, he decided walking through the house, they were sat on a cliff, surrounded by forest, creating the perfect illusion of isolation, even though he knew on the other side of the house, was a beautiful view of the city. 

He found a little home gym, just a treadmill, heavy duty punching bag, and a weight rack. He rolled his eyes at the macho alpha smell filling the room and closed the door, mentally putting diffusers on the shopping list. 

Next was a separate living space for entertaining, large soft chairs and couches were littered around the space, a pool table and several spaces made it feel almost like a bar.

The kitchen was massive, a gift to any homey omega, stocked with copper pots and pans with a beautiful large arger, and exposed sandy brickwork. Bucky was in love. 

Thoughts of exploring the rest of the house left his mind as he excitedly looked through cupboards and planned breakfast. His alpha was strong and needed lots of protein. 

He grabbed eggs, bacon, cheese, bread, tomatoes and garlic. Rushing about the kitchen to make his alpha a hearty breakfast. He grabbed fruit on an afterthought, his alpha may have a sweet tooth. 

Just as he was finishing up the eggs and plating up, a very sleepy alpha padded into the room, running a hand through his messy blonde hair, sticking up every witch way from being asleep. 

“Good morning!” Bucky said, but kept his voice soft, he didn't want to annoy Steve as the alpha was clearly still waking up.

He poured a mug of coffee and passed it to Steve before kissing him on the cheek “I made breakfast, just sit down and relax. Yeah?” 

Steve grunted, putting down the coffee and wrapping his arms around Bucky, nuzzling into his neck. “Mornin’ baby” he muttered smiling against Bucky's skin, clearly pleased. 

“Morning alpha, now, go, shoo!” Bucky said pushing him off “or I'll burn something!”

Steve chuckled and picked up his coffee again, sitting at the kitchen counter. “How did you sleep?” He asked, his eyes following Bucky as he took a sip from his mug. 

“The best I ever have” Bucky said, turning to smile at Steve as he plated up breakfast and poured the chopped fruit into a bowl, adding a spoon. “I've never felt so safe”

Steve grinned and Bucky was hit with a wave of 'content alpha’ smell. 

“God you're distracting” Steve said as Bucky bent to pick up a fallen fork. 

“What do you mean?” Bucky teased, he had taken off his robe while cooking, as the stove was quite hot. But now he could feel his alpha's eyes all over him. 

“Prancing around my kitchen, in nothing but a little babydoll and shorts that should really be defined as panties.” Steve said, taking another sip of his coffee “with my bite on your neck” 

Bucky shuddered, reaching up to feel the tender skin. “Well you're wandering around shirtless. It's a miracle I'm still upright rather than presenting for you on the floor” Bucky sniggered, serving the food.

“Bon appetite!” He said, very pleased with himself. He turned, about to begin washing up, when Steve grabbed his arm. 

“Sit.” He said pointing to the stool beside him “you're gunna eat with me” he said kissing Bucky's head “need you close for some reason I nodon't know why but I don't think I'm gunna be able to let you out of my sight for a while” 

Bucky grinned from ear to ear “well that's just fine with me” he said digging into his amazing breakfast. 

Steve moaned aloud at Bucky's garlic tomatoes and cheesy scrambled eggs, and at the second bite of bacon he looked over at the omega “how did you know how I liked my eggs and bacon?” He said chuckling “are you really an angel?” 

“It's in your file” Bucky admitted shyly “I also know how you take your coffee” 

Steve laughed “god you spent three years learning all about me? I need to catch up” 

Bucky shook his head “no alpha! I'm boring” 

“Don't talk bad about yourself baby” Steve said in a tone that allowed no argument “you're mine, and if you talk bad about yourself, you’re talking bad about what's mine. And people that talk bad about what's mine face consequences” he said nonchalantly offering Bucky a piece of pineapple on a fork. 

“So did you explore the house?” Steve said before Bucky had a chance to react to Steve's last statement. 

“A little yeah, the living room, entertaining room and here” he said chewing on the pineapple, savouring the tangy sweet taste.

“You haven't seen your nest yet?” He asked, looking at Bucky smugly and raising an eyebrow “I'm glad. I wanna be there to show you it”

Bucky couldn't help but giggle and roll his eyes. “Me big bad alpha. Me make omega nest.” He imitated a caveman, lowering his voice. 

“Come here you!” Steve said grabbing him round the waist and tickled him mercilessly. 

“alpha! Stevie! Sorry! Alpha Suh Suh stop!” He squealed wiggling around in Steve's strong arms, pushing back against the alpha. 

Steve stopped tickling, but kept him pressed up against the counter, every inch of his back pressed against Steve's chest. 

“Now baby boy” he whispered into his ear, making Bucky shiver and whine softly “disrespecting your alpha isn't very nice. Is it?” 

Bucky shook his head “no alpha! Sorry alpha” he whispered cuddling back, trying to turn into his alphas chest but prevented by the solid bracket of his arms.

“I think you should make it up to me” Steve growled, licking over the bite mark he had left the night before. “Especially with how tempting you look baby boy, I've barely been able to keep my hands off you.” 

Bucky whined and pushed his ass back against Steve's hardening dick through the soft material of his sweatpants and Bucky's cotton shorts. “Yes alpha, please” he whispered

“Prancing round here looking like that. My bite on your neck, and probably my pups in your tummy” Steve said, his large hands slid down Bucky's chest to his stomach, cupping his flat tummy under both hands. 

“I think we should make sure huh?” He whispered, tugging on Bucky's shorts a little, giving him a wedgie to show off the bottom of his plump cheeks “make sure you've got enough of my cum to make me a beautiful little litter?”

Bucky whined loudly and nodded, he desperately shoved his ass back, bending his chest over the counter “please!” 

“You want your pretty little hole filled up?” he said kissing Bucky's shoulder softly. “You gotta ask.”

“Please! Fill my pretty little hole!” 

“Well when you ask so sweetly. How can I refuse.” 

(Time)

After two hours of Bucky getting pounded over the counter-top, the floor, the kitchen table and the stool. They were snuggled up in ‘Steve's book nook’ as Bucky was affectionately calling it in his head. 

Bucky was sat on that wondrous fluffy white pillow, wearing one of Steve's shirts and a pair of red panties, Steve's stroking through his hair as he read aloud to the kitten like omega curled up at his feet, and bucky had one of said feet between his hands, massaging his alphas foot gently. 

“Alpha?” Bucky asked gently, looking up at the larger blonde,looking gorgeous in his reading glasses, a leftover ailment of his little self. 

“Yes sweetheart?” Steve said, closing the book after slotting a leather bookmark between the pages and laying it down on the little round side table. 

Bucky still preened that Steve always gave him his full attention, never any less. It made him feel valued. 

“why did you haveta sniff me out? At your ceremony” he said climbing up into Steve's lap to nuzzle comfortingly into his alphas chest. Bucky had been lacking in physical affection at the academy other than occasional cuddles with Peter when they could get away with it, and had decided it was something he hadn't known he needed. Cuddles with Steve was his new favourite thing, closely followed by Steve's dick in his ass.

Steve chuckled softly at the question, cupping Bucky's head with the palm of his hand and holding him close, never agitated by the little omega desperately seeking the safety and love of his alphas scent and feel. 

“It was a tradition, hundreds of years ago, before omega academies were a thing.” He explained absentmindedly running his free hand up and down Bucky's back and side. Soothing away any stress from the little omegas body, making him feel all floppy and gooey just like he did when alpha fucked him or let him sit on his knees for a long time at his feet like a good boy. 

The textbooks call it mild subspace. 

Bucky calls it awesome.

“That's how the alphas of our pack would choose. All the eligible omegas would be set in a circle and the alphas blindfolded, they would then have to pick an omega based on their scent alone” he said nuzzling Bucky's head gently. 

“Mom actually made me do it at my choosing” he said smiling into Bucky's hair. “It's how I found you. She said “close your eyes. Where's your soul telling you to go?” 

Bucky giggled and looked up at Steve. 

“And I caught the most tantalising scent I've ever smelt mixed up with all the others and I had to find it” he booped Bucky's nose “that was you” 

Bucky leaned up to kiss him softly, both of them grinning like idiots at each other as they pulled apart. 

“Oh!” Steve said, picking up his phone from the side table as it buzzed “I forgot to mention, Tony's throwing a dinner party Tonight, for you guys to meet all our beta friends and whatnot” he said nuzzling Bucky again, almost as if he couldn't help it. “Is that okay? I can cancel if it's too much”

Bucky shook his head “sounds fun! I wanna meet Sam” he said. Steve had mentioned the dark skinned beta many times in his letters, he was Steves best friend.

“You two will be trouble” Steve said, but there was no heat to his words, sending off a confirmation text to the group chat. 

“You mean we will get mad when you show no sense of self preservation?” Bucky giggled, squeaking as Steve bit his earlobe sharply. 

“Watch it you! I'm still in charge” he said, his eyes filled with mirth as he playfully slapped Bucky's bottom. “Let's get changed then, I want to grab a bottle of wine or something on the way.” 

“I made some muffins this morning?” Bucky said “maybe those would be nice” 

“Good idea baby” Steve said, leading the omega back upstairs to their bedroom, witch was again miraculously clean. 

“How is the house so tidy?” Bucky said looking around “I never see any staff” 

“Tony developed robots” Steve said shrugging “kinda like Jarvis, that pick up after all of us” 

“We have some staff that come in twice a week to do laundry and lawn care and stuff” Steve explained, pulling off his tight white t-shirt and heading towards his closet. 

“Steve? What should I wear?” He said looking at his own closet a little bewildered at the amount of clothes he now seemed to own. 

“I'm wearing red tonight.” Steve called “somethin smart, I'm wearing dress pants, red shirt no tie so smart but not too smart”

Bucky nodded. He found a long flowing black dress slitted to the thigh, the skirt decorated in roses. He smiled laying it to the side and choosing a cute little lingerie set to match, all black but with little red bows on the panties and stockings. 

“Where are my shoes?” Bucky whispered, looking around, jumping when a large draw opened by itself. 

“Sorry Mr Barnes” JARVIS said from the ceiling “I did not intend to scare you”

“Thanks J” Bucky smiled, looking through the draw. 

He chose a pair of black Louboutins, with an ankle strap. The pop of red at the heel making them compliment the skirt of the dress nicely. 

He picked up his bag, grabbing his makeup. He'd never been a fan of heavy makeup on himself, so quickly applied a dab of concealer, some gold toned highlight and some maskara. 

When he was finished he smiled happily to himself in the mirror before walking back into the bedroom. 

Steve, who was stood checking his cufflinks by the end of the bed, lit up when he saw Bucky. 

“Sweetheart. You look breathtaking” he said pulling Bucky close to kiss him softly. 

Bucky blushed and smiled into the kiss. “Cummon, we can't be late! All your friends will be thinking awful things” he said grabbing Steve's hand. 

“You are so marked up, there is no hiding our sex life baby” Steve grinned allowing himself to be pulled. 

Bucky just rolled his eyes. Alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, please leave a comment, they are the only things currently motivating me! More comments more content!


	7. Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is poorly written.... I have no excuses only apologies. THE NEXT CHAPTER GON BE AWESOME I PROMISE.

Bucky wanted to kill her. 

He had loved all of Steve's other friends, Sam, was sweet and kind and had pulled him into a hug when he met him, and had been bantering happily with Steve all night . Bruce was calm and friendly, indulging Bucky by answering all his questions about his and Tony's work. 

The only one he didn't like was Sharon. 

She wouldn't take her hands off Steve, she kept touching his bicep and making excuses to squeeze past him, pressing her ass against him or brushing his arm with her tits. 

She'd made several comments about Bucky being a “little… plainer” than she expected and asked Steve if he regretted Bucky IN FRONT of the omega. 

They had been at the dinner party for a while now. 

They had moved to the sitting room after dinner, everyone scattered on different couches, Loki and Thor curled up in the corner of one couch, Loki's legs in Thor's lap. Peter and Clint were engaged in a rather aggressive game of ping pong with Sam and Natasha, everyone getting increasingly competitive as the match went on. 

Steve was in an armchair with bucky on his lap,both of them laughing with Tony and Bruce.

“Im so happy we all got perfect omegas” Steve grinned, the alcohol making his words loose and joyful “I mean, look at them!”

Tony threw his head back with laughter “I'll drink to that!” He said clinking his glass against Steve's. 

Steve turned to him with a grin. “Kiss me” he said lazily affectionate as he ran a hand over Bucky's side. Bucky lent down to do so, pressing a quick soft kiss to Steve's lips. 

“Can you guys stop basically fucking on Tony's furniture” Sharon said sharply, Tony and Steve laughed, taking it as a joke, but Bucky looked over at her quizzically. Why was she being so mean? 

“Never” Steve said grabbing the back of Bucky's neck “I couldn't keep my hands off this one if I tired” 

Bucky giggled, throwing his head back and wiggling happily on Steve's lap, allowing the alpha to hold him even closer, a slip a hand into the slit of dress and hold his thigh, close to his ass, to hold him on his lap. 

Sharon scoffed. 

“Guys! I almost forgot!” Peter said, as usual he was a constant ball of energy and excitement “Bucky made his famous chocolate muffins! Does anyone want one?” 

“Oh yes please!” Loki said perking up a little “Thor you must try one, they're absolutely delicious” 

Thor grinned and nodded “If my omega says so I would love to try one of your delicious muffins Bucky” 

The others added comments of agreement, Clint nodding after asking his “mama” if he could have a “Chocky muffin”. Bucky loved little Clint, and in the final year of the academy, they had all become 'big brothers’ to him.

“ okay! I'll just bring em through” he said, standing

Steve landed a solid slap to his ass as he walked away, making him squeak and turn to his alpha with a giggle. 

“You're beautiful” Steve grinned 

“You’re drunk” Bucky countered, but lent down to kiss him before Fetching the muffins, laying them out neatly on the tray he had brought and carrying them through into the living room, he passed them out, receiving compliments at the chocolaty goodness before picking one up for himself. 

“Oh you're having one Bucky?” Sharon said looking confused 

“Yes? They're my favourite” he said taking a bite. 

“I thought omegas watched their weight?” She said looking at Buckys stomach and then back to his face, an evil smirk on her face. 

Bucky wasn't going to let her win, instead putting himself back down in Steve's lap, snuggling close. “Alpha loves my tummy, don't you?” He said kissing Steve's jaw. 

Steve who had been distracted by a conversation, turned to him and smiled. “I love your cute little flat tummy” Steve said running his hand over it with a smile “it's adorable, it's going to be even better when you start showing” he grinned. 

“We don't even know if I'm pregnant yet” Bucky said looking directly at sharon, a little smirk on his face. 

“If you're not, you will be soon” Steve whispered, quietly, just for Bucky to hear.

Bucky giggled “why don't we go upstairs and go make sure” he whispered into Steve's ear, running his and between them to subtly squeeze Steve's cock. 

Steve growled and stood up, taking Bucky's hand and tugging him out of the room, Bucky pulled them up to the bathroom, giggling the entire time.

Steve slammed the door and Bucky jumped onto the counter, pulling his panties to the side and presenting his neck to his alpha. 

Steve growled and swiftly approached him, wrapping a hand around his throat and unzipping his pants. “Such a slut for me huh? Can't get enough” 

Bucky whined and pushed against the feeling of Steves hand around his throat, his eyes rolling back. “Only for you” he whispered grinning at Steve. 

Steve pulled his dick out of his pants, lining up with Bucky's ass. After a few seconds of frustration, he tears Bucky's panties off and throws then aside, sliding home.

Bucky could get drunk off the feeling of Steve inside him, the feeling of his hands on his body, the little moans his alpha let's escape him as he thrusts inside of Bucky. 

Steve is rolling his hips into Bucky, deep, heady and intoxicatingly passionate, when Bucky hears the bathroom door open. 

Sharon takes a small step into the room before gasping silently and bringing her hand to her mouth. 

Bucky grinns at her moaning loudly and deliberately. “Fuck alpha feel so good, promise you're mine forever?” 

“I promise baby” he growled “you're mine and I'm yours, that's why you wear my mark baby” he said, moaning loudly and grabbing at bucky. 

Bucky smirked, kissing Steve's neck and jaw, never taking his eyes off Sharon's. “Cum inside me” he said holding Steve's hand against the wall beside his head. “Please”

“Always” Steve moaned, 

Sharon slowly took her eyes off Steve and tried to close the bathroom door quietly. 

Bucky knew he wouldn't have issues with her again.


	8. Small bump.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lines on a stick...

Bucky was ecstatic. 

He had snuck away from Steve during bed time and had made his way to the bathroom. He needed to check. 

Steve had sent him out the previous day with his credit card and no spend limit and, like the typical omega he is, he spent it on clothes, cosmetics, home decor (seriously Steve that grey lamp was sooooo ugly) and finally… this. 

Two little lines shined up at him from the plastic stick. 

Two little lines. Two little pups growing inside him. He was thrilled. 

He had no idea what to do with this information and had been pacing the bathroom for like twenty minutes now trying to figure out how to tell Steve. 

He gently wrapped his hands over his flat tummy, rubbing one gently over the soft skin. “You're mamas real confused baby's” he whispered, smiling down at his stomach. 

“Buck?” Steve said knocking on the door “are you okay in there?” Concern laced his alphas voice. “I can smell you from the bed… you smell worried buck” 

Bucky chuckled, trust his alpha to pick up in the tiny changes in his scent. Bucky made a split second decision, and opened the bathroom door. 

Before the adorably concerned expression could leave Steve's face, he shoved the test into his hands. 

Steve looked confused (still adorable) before checking the results. 

He was silent. 

Bucky waited for agonising seconds that felt like hours. Was his alpha having second thoughts? Was he worried he'd chosen the right omega? Did Steve want him to get rid of them?

That last thought pulled a distressed whine from Bucky's throat, Steve's head snapped up in response, reaching out to hold his distressed omega. 

“I'm gunna be a dad” he whispered into Bucky's hair. 

He dropped to his knees, pressing his forehead to Bucky's stomach and holding the omegas hips with his hands tightly. “Thank you. Thank you Bucky. You can't even begin to imagine how proud I am of you and how fucking happy this makes me” 

Steve's voice was strained and he could feel wetness on his tummy as Steve cried. 

“You have given me the greatest gift I could hope for” he said kissing Bucky's hip. “W-when I was younger, just after I met you, they told me I might not be able to have pups. That I was too sick” he said quietly, his voice choked. “That's why I've been so intent with pumping you full every time I was so scared that none of them… that I would never be good enough to give you what you wanted. What WE wanted.” 

“Stevie…” Bucky cooed, dropping to his knees in front of his alpha too, hugging his alpha close and letting his scent him deeply to help calm him down. 

“And then YOU came in with your fucking magic and made dreams come true. You're an angel bucky I swear it” Steve pressed on, nuzzling his face in Bucky's neck. 

“It took us both. We both made them Steve. And they will be beautiful and perfect and we will adore them.” Bucky smiled kissing Steve's head. 

“Now cummon, come to bed” he tugged Steve up and pulled him towards the large fluffy bed (Bucky had fallen in love with TWO massive kings recently) and snuggled under the covers, soft nightie making him feel delicate and omegaly. 

Steve joined him, snuggling beside him, holding his omega close, both hands on his stomach. 

Bucky was drifting off when muttering from Steve woke him again gently, he was about to kiss Steve and tell him to settle down when he heard what the alpha was whispering. 

“-and your mamas the best. He's so beautiful, I hope you get his features not my ugly mug but you'll be beautiful anyway. I mean if I landed your mommy it can't be that bad huh? And I'll teach you to ride bikes and play games and how to fix the TV And read you bedtime stories. Your mommy's more patient than me, and a helluva lot smarter so i'm going to leave actually teaching you to read to him-” 

Bucky could have cried, his beautiful sensitive alpha cooing at his unborn pups? How could Bucky begrudge him that? Instead he simply kissed steves face again, allowing the alphas arms to protect him from the outside world. 

“Night Stevie” 

“Goodnight Bucky, goodnight pups” Steve said holding his little family close.

(Skip) 

For the next few months Steve was on high alert. He made Bucky breakfast, refusing to let the omega out of bed for a second to come help. It was amazing, if a little burned.

“I was thinking we could go to the doctors today, and then shopping for the nursery” Steve said, laying beside him as Bucky ate, rubbing his stomach gently.

“Sounds good” Bucky responded, nuzzling into Steves chest for a second. “God you're so snuggly!” He joked as Steve held him there, not allowing him to pull away. 

“I'm just all jacked up on protective hormones right now” Steve said smiling into Bucky's shoulder. “You smell so delicious”

Bucky laughed, pushing back the covers to go get dressed for the doctors. He chose something simple and comfortable as he would have to lift his top. A pair of skintight blue jeans, a red scoop neck long sleeved shirt and heeled Timberlands. 

“You need a jacket!” Steve called emerging from his own wardrobe in a matching outfit, in a red Henley, jeans and timbs. “You will freeze!” 

Bucky rolled his eyes but picked up a black trenchcoat and slung it over his shoulders. “Better?” he said sarcastically

“Yes” Steve countered, tucking his hand into bucky's back pocket as they walked out to the cars. 

“ im getting you driving lessons” he said “you're gonna have to be able to run them to school and clubs and stuff. I bought you a range rover, the safest car on the market” he said running his hand down to squeeze Bucky's ass absently.

“I can already drive alpha!” Bucky smiled leaning into his side as they walked towards Steve's favourite car. “I took it as an extension. I even learned evasive driving to avoid paparazzi because you're famous” Bucky giggled

“My my! What a smart omega I have” Steve said, opening the door letting Bucky settle into the passenger seat before doing his seatbelt for him. 

“Speaking about paps, we’re probably gonna have a few spot us kitten” he said, getting into his own side of the car, turning the key and letting the engine rumble to life. “I'm sorry”

Bucky just giggled “I like having my pictures taken Steve! Plus we can just ignore them” he said nonchalantly kissing Steve's knuckles

The drive was over quickly, it wasn't long until they were in the middle of the city. Steve parked in the stark tower carpark, And they walked up to Bruce's lab. 

“So you've just come in for a scan today is that right?” Bruce . Bucky ran his hand over the now noticeable bump underneath his shirt, not massive, but definitely there. 

“Yes.” Steve said anxiously, he was sitting in the chair beside the bed, looking nervously from the screen (witch was currently blank steve, it's literally just squiggles) to bucky and back to the doctor.

“Well, because of our advanced equipment, we should be able to tell you alignment and gender in this appointment. Do you want to know?” Dr Banner said rolling Bucky's shirt up and spreading it with the clear jelly. 

“Um, I think so. Yes” bucky said looking at Steve, who nodded quickly. 

“Okay so bucky just relax for me” Bruce said sliding the scanner across Bucky's stomach, looking up at the fuzzy grey-black screen. 

“There we go! Jeeze, three little pups in there” Bucky said, pointing them out on the screen. Three little wiggling shapes, two bigger and one smaller.

“The one on the left here is a female alpha, middle is a male alpha and the little one over here is a little omega boy!” Bruce said, clearly extatic for them both. 

“I'm so happy for you guys” Bruce smiled, Steve was grinning, holding Bucky's hand tightly and leaning down to kiss his hand. 

Bucky was crying. Three little pups! One more than average! And a little omega for him to love and teach and play with and for Steve to dote on  
And two rowdy alpha pups to playfight with Steve and protect their brother. 

Steve and Bucky shared a look, both of them grinning at each other lovingly. 

They were going to be parents.

(Skip)

“alpha! Look at this! Isn't it just precious!” Bucky said, fawning over a little blue onesie with elephant ears and a little tail. 

“Aweeeee yes! Put it in the basket!” 

They had already almost filled their cart, baby stuff piled high, toys and books and crinkly things and rings for them to bite.

Bucky had fallen in love with little boots and socks and clothes. The nursery was taking shape, Steve had painted the walls of the baby's bedroom a soft blue ombre so they wouldn't be too stimulated trying to sleep, and he'd painted the stars on their ceiling in glow in the dark paint, so when the lights went out they shone. 

Bucky had made three little blankies, baby blue for his omega and deep peacock blue for his alphas. Spending hours patchworking and sewing a little elephant decal onto his omega baby's one.

While Steve had been in the workshop with Tony, carving beautiful, detailed rocking cribs, Bucky had sewn beautiful sheer white curtains to hang from the ceiling. 

Bucky was massive now, and spent a lot of his time in the bath, playing with the rose petals and talking softly to his pups, telling them all about their daddy and how kind he is. 

He can't wait for them to meet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE ME COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS OF WHERE TO TAKE THE STORY, KINKS YOU WANNA SEE AND FLUFF IDEAS PLZZZZ


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BABYS. BABYS. BABYS.

“Omg Peter! This is AMAZING NEWS” Bucky gushed down the phone, his hand resting on his massive stomach, sitting on a sun lounger watching Steve swim. 

Hmmm wet alpha. 

“I know!” Peter squealed on the other end, clearly jumping up and down. “An alpha and a beta” he said proudly “not all of us are super breeding bitches” 

“Hey! That's mean” Bucky laughed rubbing his belly happily, feeling a little smug. “Steves sperm is prolly just really strong” 

“Why are you talking about my sperm?” Steve said, walking up the pool steps to where Bucky was, water dripping off his abbs. 

“Hmmm yummy” Bucky whispered. 

“Steve just got out the pool huh?” Peter giggled. 

“Uh hu” Bucky said looking Steve up and down appreciatively. “They're only gunna be a few months apart Peter! They can be best friends!” 

Peter and Bucky just screamed for a few seconds. 

“Anyway, gtg Steve wants something” Bucky said, as Steve began nuzzling at his neck. 

“Yeah, your ass” Peter snorted “love you, ttyl!”

“Love you too” Bucky said hanging up the phone and turning to Steve with a smirk. “Hello handsome” 

“Hi gorgeous” Steve smirked back, laying a lazy kiss on Bucky's lips. “I wanna eat you out”

Bucky sighed and spread his legs. “I'm a whale, I can't believe you even want me like this”

Steve moaned, kissing down Bucky's thighs lovingly. “My little omega, still so young and beautiful, full of my pups and asking why I still want him?” 

Bucky moaned as Steve pushed Bucky's bikini bottoms aside, licking a hot stripe up his asshole. “My beautiful boy. So sweet to me, you still blush when I kiss you, still get confused when I shower you, still cuddle me in bed like I'm going to disappear if you don't cling to me” 

Steve lent in and began licking and sucking at Bucky's hole, making the omega whine and arch back into his alpha's touch, slick dripping down his legs and pooling on his alphas tongue. 

“Alpha-ah!” Bucky moaned pushing back against Steve's face, rolling his hips. At first he had been nervous when Steve ate him out, laying there like the submissive little omega he was supposed to be. But Steve had quickly convinced him that he loved it when Bucky took what he needed. 

As predicted his alpha moaned and stuck his tongue deep into Bucky's hole, letting Bucky ride his face, Bucky was in ecstasy,rolling his hips back and fucking himself on Steves tonugue. 

“Alpha, fingers, please” he panted, and was quickly rewarded with two fingers slipping into his hole, Steve pulling back to start mouthing at Bucky's small cocklet, (something they were told at the academy an alpha would never do, as it provides them no pleasure) one of Bucky's favourite things for Steve to do. 

“I'm gunna cum Stevie, I'm gunna cum” he whined, fisting his hand in Steve's short blonde hair. Steve pulled off and began jacking him off, his massive calloused hand easily covering Bucky's cock entirety. 

“Good boy, cum for me, cum for alpha, show me how pretty you are when you let go, go on sweetheart” Steve said before diving back in to suck Bucky's cockhead.

“Steve!” He cried, cumming into Steve mouth, before slumping, panting and breathless back onto the lounger. 

“Fuck that was so hot baby” Steve said, his voice rough yet thick and smooth, like honey running over gravel. “Just open your mouth for me, fuck I'm almost there”

Bucky opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue to catch the salty drops of Steve's cum. 

“Fuckkk” Steve moaned and slumped over, collapsing onto the deck chair beside Bucky and tucking his cock away. “That was amazing baby” he whispered kissing bucky's head. 

Bucky just smiled, leaning back to enjoy the sunshine. 

(Skip) 

“Steve! Ow ow ow” Bucky gasped, squeezing Steve's hand as he was wheeled into the delivery room.

“I know baby, I know it's okay” Steve said stroking his hair, kissing his hand and looking panicked, unable to take his omegas pain away. 

“Not much longer and we get to meet them buck” he whispered reassuringly “do this for our pups baby. Just a little longer okay?”

Bucky nodded, sweat dripping down his forehead, pushing whenever his body told him to, leaning heavily against Steve's muscular frame. 

Natasha walked in, looking around. “Is everything okay?” She said looking between them both. “Everyone's in the waiting room” 

Bucky cowered from her. The smell of an alpha that wasn't his, in his vulnerable state, made him terrified. Steve reacting to this, bracketed Bucky's body and growled at her territorially. 

“Natasha. Please leave, Steve and Bucky are both in heightened States of anxiety and Steve will be very territorial.” Bruce said calmly, as though he saw this everyday. 

Natashas eyes widened. “Shit sorry” she said backing out “should have guessed that.” 

Steve looked away from the door after she was gone, and back to his omega. “Shhh baby it's okay. Alpha fixed it. Alpha will always make it better baby”

Bucky whined, pushing closer to his alpha and nodding. His body was almost completely in primal mode at this point, trusting only his alpha and his instincts. 

“Bucky, we need one last big push and we will have the first baby” Bruce said looking between Bucky's legs. “you can do it”

Bucky screamed as he pushed hard, soon joined by a second smaller scream.

“Good job Bucky! That's alpha number one” Bruce said, quickly wiping the baby clean and passing her to Steve. 

The alpha was in awe, holding the little swaddled bundle close. So small and fragile, so little. A pair of massive grey blue eyes stared back. Just like his mamas. 

Both of them were snapped out of their revenant moment by Bucky screaming again.

“Cummon Bucky. Breathe. One more push” Bruce said soothingly. 

A second tiny cry called out into the room, Steve immediately picking him from Bruce's arms, holding both alpha pups to his chest. “Oh Bucky their beautiful” Steve whispered kissing Bucky's head. “Absolutely stunning”

Bucky sobbed, alpha was proud of him, alpha liked the pups Bucky made for him.

With one final push, Bucky almost fainted in relief now the pain was over, he was still terribly sore but felt so much better.

“And that's the little one” Bruce cooed, passing over the little bundle of blanket. 

He was so much smaller than his siblings and curled up close to Bucky immediately. And unlike his siblings strong gold hair, his was the same dark brown as Bucky's. 

“oh Steve” Bucky whispered, not wanting to break the magic of the moment. “ Look at them” 

“We did this Bucky” Steve said holding his entire family close. “Look at us.” 

“Mia” Steve said looking at the little female alpha, already looking around inquisitively at her surroundings. “And jack” he said, gesturing to her brother, who was holding Steve's finger tightly “Good strong alpha names” 

Bucky nodded kissing both of his little alphas on the forehead before kissing his big alpha on the lips. “And for our omega?” He whispered

“You chose” Steve said kissing him back happily. “I know you've been dreaming of him since you found out we were having an omega.” 

Bucky beamed at his alpha, traditionally the Alpha would name all the pups. And make all decisions about their well-being while the omegas were left to care for them.

“Oscar” Bucky whispered looking down at the soft little boy in his arms. On cue Oscar sneezed loudly, making his parents laugh. 

“I should feed them” Bucky said pulling down his shirt. “Hold Oscar while I feed the alphas” 

After a little shuffling rearrange, Bucky was left cradling the two alphas as Steve cooed over oscar. Kissing his little nose and stroking his hair.

“Ow! Cummon guys, mamas not used to this” he giggled as they latched on greedily to Bucky's nipples, sucking hard, greedy and rough. 

“Do you want me to let the others in?” Bruce said softly, hand on the door handle.Bucky nodded and went back to nursing his pups.

“God they're so cute!” Peter squealed, pushing Tony aside to coo at the puppy's. “I can't wait to have mine! Awe hello little one, I'm uncle Peter” 

“That's jack” Bucky said proudly. “His sister Is Mia, and Steve” Bucky said gesturing “has Oscar”

“God Steve, congratulations” Sam said smacking Steve on the back and grinning his gap toothed grin. “Can't believe they let you of all people be a parent” 

“Oi!” Steve said, laughing elbowing Sam as hard as he could while holding a pup. “I'm a responsible adult” 

“And I'm a unicorn” Natasha shot back, standing awkwardly by the door, Clint in tow. 

“I'm sorry about earlier Nat” Steve said looking sheepish. “I was just all… caveman” 

“It's completely understandable, my bad” Natasha said, walking in to look at the pups and nodded as if in approval before leaning down to pet Oscars head. “He's pretty” 

Bucky preened. 

Clint was letting Jack hold his finger, looking utterly smitten. “So strong” he whispered. 

Loki was next, kissing Bucky's head lightly before holding his hands. “I know I don't often get emotional but if any harm befell you or your pups I wouldn't rest until I had DESTROYED the cause of it” he said calmly, petting mia's hair gently “she will grow into a fine little warrior” Thor said beaming behind his omega, patting Bucky on the back as gently as the massive alpha was capable of. 

Jack began to wiggle in Bucky's arms before pulling off and opening his eyes and, yup, those were Bucky's eyes staring sweetly up at the massive alpha standing above Bucky. He whined and let out a tiny little squeak, turning to Steve, something naturally wired telling him, THAT, was the right blonde alpha. 

Jack wiggled again and Bucky got the message, passing him off to Steve. “There you go, mamas boring huh? You spent nine months with me you wanna go meet your daddy” 

“Oh god Tony that's going to get confusing when our little ones are-” Peter was shut up by a swift smack to the back of his head from Tony, followed by a soft kiss. 

“Peter” he said warningly but Peter just giggled, snuggling into his alphas chest. 

“Can I hold her?” Tony said to Steve looking at Mia who had just pulled off of Bucky's chest. “God steve, she looks just like you huh?”

Steve nodded and Bucky passed Mia over, his arms feeling weirdly empty at the lack of pup. 

“God Steve I'm an uncle” Tony whispered, looking gobsmacked. “I can't believe it!” 

“Trust me, neither can I” Steve said grinning at all his friends. 

Oscar let out a little sniffle, and then began to cry quietly, the opposite of the aggressive wails his siblings were capable of. 

“Oh puppy” Bucky soothed, reaching for him and passing jack to Steve, now that his arms were empty with Tony holding Mia. 

“Shhh little one mommy's here” he said sweetly, as Oscar took Bucky's nipple between his lips and sucked gently. “There we go sweetie, were you just a little hungry?” Bucky smiled, rubbing his back softly. 

“Your daddy gets the same when he hasn't had his food” he whispered, as though sharing a secret with the little pup, making the room laugh. 

“You guys should let bucky and Steve rest” Bruce said kindly. 

Steve smiled “thanks guys”

Everyone called their goodbyes, leaving gifts and cards on the table in the hospital room. 

“We did it” Bucky whispered, looking at his omega pup, cradled close to his chest. 

“Yes we did’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More suggestions are high-key loved. I write faster with interesting comments! I also want Bucky and Steve to get a little kinkyer 😋 any suggestions?


	10. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has to defend his pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLZ COMMENT MORE SMUT/KINKS YOU WANNA SEE IM STUMPED. 
> 
> Also any comments on where you want me to take the story/what situations you wanna read? Steve painting Bucky maybe?

Bucky was in the nest. 

It was a massive room, with a balcony leading to a hot tub. Inside was a massive circular bed, white with hundreds of throws and pillows, and a fridge built into the wall for snacks and fresh water. Hmmm nest. 

He was snuggled up under a white fluffy throw while the baby's lay gently on the thick duvet, looking around and making happy babbling noises to themselves every now and again, playing with the toys Bucky had scattered about for them.

Bucky had bathed them, and wrapped them up in cute little onesies. A little tiger for Mia, a giraffe for jack and little baby Oscar was an elephant, with massive felt ears sticking out either side of his face. 

Steve had recently bought him a massive elephant stuffie he liked to lie on, cuddling it in his little arms. 

All three are content, the sheets rucked up around them to prevent them rolling out of the bed, and bucky was signing softly to them as they waited for daddy to come home. 

Bucky had never been happier in all his life, painting his toe nails, occasionally nursing one of the pups as they fussed, and watching movies on the massive TV Steve insisted was necessary. 

“I'm homeeee” Steve called from downstairs, making Bucky grin. All three pups looked up at the sound of their father, crying out for him in loving babbles. 

“Hello gorgeous” Steve said dropping a kiss to Bucky's lips before stripping off his shirt and tie, changing into sweats before clambering into bed with them. “Hello my little munchkins”

The baby's babbled happily both alphas pushing Oscar out the way to get to Steve. 

“Eh!” Steve scolded gently, they were just babies after all and wouldn't really understand. Instead he scoops up a sniffling Oscar first, letting him snuggle into Steve's neck and scent him. Smiling happily as his daddy's warm calming scent made him feel safe. 

Both alpha pups turned their attention to their mommy now their daddy was occupied. 

“Oh so nowwww you want mamas attention okay, I see how it is” Bucky chuckled scooping them up. “Time for milk then bed I think” he said softly, kissing jacks head. “They've been up since their lunchtime nap” 

“Yup we've got some tired little puppy's” Steve said looking down at Oscar who yawned, his Tiny hands stretching out and one smacking Steve gently in the jaw. Steve caught it in his mouth, gently pretending to nibble his fingers, making Oscar giggle. 

Bucky began nursing jack, letting Mia lay in his lap, chewing on one of the toys shed grabbed from the bed. 

“Oscars so gentle compared to his brother” Bucky complained as jack chewed and suckled aggressively at Bucky's left nipple. 

Steve chuckled and lent down to kiss jacks forehead “be nice to your mama huh?” He said “he carried you for nine months” 

Jack just continued attacking Bucky's chest until he was full. 

Bucky put jack down and picked up Mia, letting her nurse, just as aggressively as jack. “Jesus you little feral!” He laughed 

Bucky turned to look at Steve and his heart almost burst. Steve was holding Oscar out in front of him, gently cradling him in both his arms, his head cupped in Steve's hands and his body down the length of his forearms, little feet resting in his crook of his elbows. 

He was staring lovingly at his son, cooing softly, leaning down to nuzzle him occasionally. 

Bucky had worried Steve would love his alpha son most. That Mia would be his daughter to dote on and Oscar would be left with only Bucky's attention. He was the same when he was little, only his mother raising him and loving him until he turned seven, When his father made the decision to send him away. 

Bucky wouldn't have to worry about Oscar being sent away. 

Bucky didn't realise he was crying until Steve turned to him, always in tune with his omegas emotions. “Baby?”

“I just… I love you so much” Bucky whispered, leaning into Steve's side. 

Once Mia was done, Oscar nurced gently, just as he always did, before falling asleep on bucky's chest, Bucky rocked him gently, watching guard over his alphas pups. 

“Hmm” Steve hummed, as he snuggled against Bucky's side. They often snuggled and watched TV in the nest before heading to bed.

“Baby boy” he smirked, rolling closer to Bucky and running his hand over bucky's tummy, still slightly chubby from his baby weight. 

Bucky still dressed up for Steve everyday, little nighties and cute little shorts at bedtime, heels and tight jeans in the day, always giving him something nice to look at. Something to be proud of. 

So he was nervous once he had had the pups and his old jeans were showing off his pregnant fat. 

But Steve didn't mind at all, loved it even, loving on him almost More than before. So it was no surprise when Steve began kissing all over his belly and up to his neck. 

What is a surprise, is when Steve begins to kiss back down towards his chest. “W-what are you doing Steve? I'm lactating, you can't play with t-them” 

Steve whined softly. “All the baby's have eaten” he grinned, pulling Bucky's nightie back down, exposing his nipples. 

There was something so sinful about his alpha touching him there while he was so sensitive. 

Steve watched him the entire time as he lent in,. Getting closer to Bucky's chest. “You wanna feed your alpha?” 

And god that was so wrong, then why did it feel so right? Why was buckys heart racing and his cock twitching in his panties as Steve lent in and took a long drag of his omegas sweet milk. 

“S-steve” Bucky gasped “i-i the pups!” He said looking at his little sleeping angels. 

“What baby? Im just drinking from their mama, same as they do.” He grinned “they won't notice a thing”

Steve just continued to succle, repositioning until he was practically lying across bucky, nestled against his chest. The mood changes and suddenly Bucky feels very protective of his alpha. Because Bucky realises, Bucky doesn't just need him. 

They need eachother. 

He often finds himself feeding Steve, sitting on his lap at party's or at work, just giving him little bits of food, pampering his alpha with kisses and nibbles and foot massages. He takes care of his alpha in loads of other ways. 

Why is this different? so he holds his alpha close and lets him drink, gives him something he made, something he can provide. 

“I've got you Steve. No matter what I've got you.” He whispers. 

Steve pulls away and kisses him deeply, pushing him back on the bed, slowly and reverently stripping him until he's naked and vulnerable on the bed. 

Steve looks down at his naked omega, desperate and wanting. Surrounded by his sleeping pups. How could life get any better?

“My good boy I've got you” he whispers “I've got you too.” 

They make love together, tangled in sheets, panting and kissing, sharing the same air, hands intertwined as Steve rolls his hips in and out of Bucky, whispering love and devotion. 

When their finished Bucky giggles. “We just had sex in front of the pups” 

Steve grinns and kisses him. “They're still sleeping. How about me and you have a shower and we all sleep in the big bed together huh?”

Bucky nods, picking up jack, leaving Steve with Mia and Oscar as they walk upstairs to their bedroom, Steve gets the pups snuggled as Bucky showers, kissing all of their heads. 

Bucky steps out of the bathroom, dressed in Steve's favourite pair of pyjamas on him, the baby blue shorts ,so soft they slip through your hands, and a white cotton chemise. He looks pure and beautiful and so… Bucky. 

“Snuggle up with the pups and i'll grab a quick shower.” Steve said kissing him gently. “I love you” 

“I love you too” Bucky smiled, getting under the covers. 

And as he walked to the bathroom Steve thought. 

How can life bet better than this. 

(Skip)

“Good morning my little raggamuffuns” Bucky laughs, walking into the nursery. 

The pups are sitting up and waiting for him, their body clocks warning them before Bucky's arrival. 

They babbled in their cribs, old enough now to sit up and hold the bars of their cot as Bucky started the day. 

Steve was at work, it was Tuesday afterall, and Bucky had a long day planned with the puppy's. 

He carried jack into the kitchen first, strapping him into his highchair and blowing a raspberry on his tummy before going back to retrieve the others. 

“What are we thinking for brekkie? Maybe some fruit for mama and some milk and mango puree for you lot?” He said aloud, turning as though to ask the little ones who just babbled happily. 

“L’ ellophant!” Oscar whined wiggling his butt in his highchair adorably. His first almost word, he had been cuddling his elephant stuffie as he said it and Steve had almost cried. 

“Yeah yeah buddy, l'ellophant I know” he said grabbing the little elephant plastic plate from the cupboard along with two plain blue ones for his siblings. 

He swiftly made breakfast, stopping once to make jack blow his nose and to clean the baby's hands, before serving up and sitting at the table himself. 

He watched his pups eat while he picked at his breakfast, eager to keep off the weight he had lost after the pregnancy, jack was a little devil as always, smacking his puree about and only getting some in his mouth when bucky lent over to scoop some into his mouth for him. 

“You little diva! Your omegas gunna have their work cut out with you” Bucky said, smiling at the alpha and leaning in to kiss his nose. 

“Now, everyone's mighty sticky” Bucky said, clearing away the dishes and stacking them in the dishwasher. “Let's get you babies washed and mama's gonna change for daddy” 

After a quick bath for the pups, Bucky changed into a lilac sweater and skinny jeans, he carried the pups to the play room, setting them down on the fluffy white playmat and let them play, Oscar playing gently with his smaller stuffed elephant, and jack and Mia playing a game of “smack that thing while it makes noises and scream with laughter every time it does” with the mini keyboard. 

Peter arrived an hour later with his pups, Tom and Freya, along with clint, and a heavily pregnant Loki. 

So they continued their weekly routine, setting the baby's down in the playroom while they had a cup of tea and caught up on the weekly gossip, staying best friends. 

It wasn't until Bucky heard growling from the playroom that he noticed something was wrong. 

He was up like a shot, stalking towords the playroom before his friends could even ask what was wrong. 

When he walked through the door, his worst fear stood before him.

A man was in the center of the playroom, facing away from Bucky, holding Oscar by his arm. The omega was whining a crying, wiggling to get away. 

Jack and Mia were growling at the man at his feet, looking ready to defend their baby brother. Tom and Freya were behind them, as though the pups had deliberately placed themselves in front to protect them. 

Bucky was moving before the man could turn around. 

He kicked him directly in balls from behind before ramming his heel into the back of his knees making him buckle. Bucky caught Oscar and tucked him to his chest, grabbing a metal lamp and slamming it into the alpha mans skull with a force he didn't know he was capable of. 

The man crumpled and sagged to the floor, out cold. 

“Bucky! Oh my god!” Clint yelled when he saw the scene in front of him. Peter lunged for his own pups, holding them close. 

“What the fuck” Loki said, his brow wrinkled in confusion, before turning to Bucky. “Duct tape is in the draw?” He asked, turning to get it at Bucky's nod. 

“Clint call Steve and the police!” Loki snapped at the static omega, who scrambled to obey. 

“My baby's, my baby's” Bucky said crumpling to the floor to hold all three of his pups, backing himself into a corner clutching them close. “Mamas here shhhh mamas got you” 

He checked Oscars arm and found a nasty red handprint on his left arm, he began licking it gently. He didn't know why he felt the need to do so but he couldn't help himself. 

He carried them all through to the nest. Pulling the covers around them and cooing at them trying his best to make them feel safe after such an ordeal. “Mama's got you babies, mama kept you safe, such brave alphas for standing up for your brother and protecting your cousins. Good job growling for me.” 

He knew he was babbling but he was almost hysterical, clutching his baby's close to him, the smell of an unknown alpha still clinging to his omega pup. 

The door slammed open. 

“Omega” Steve whispered practically throwing himself in the nest with his lover and pups. “I'm here, you're safe it's okay, I'm so fucking proud of you, you protected my pups”

Bucky sobbed clutching his pups to his chest and Steve clutching him. 

“Scent Oscar. Please. He's scared he smells like the alpha pleas-” bucky begged and Steve gently picked up his omega pup, rubbing his face and scent glands over his little hands and cheeks. 

“Shhh omega mine” he said gently “both my little omegas were so brave today huh? Had to deal with something really yucky” he said, calm and gentle “alphas gunna make everything okay babys.” 

“Now, Sam's here, and his partner Maria hill to talk to us about what happened” he said slowly, looking at Bucky. “Just tell them everything” 

Sam knocked on the door, looking a little reluctant to break the moment. “I'm really sorry guys” he said gently “but I need a statement” 

“No problem Sam. Do you mind if I get him changed first and get him some tea? He's real shaken” Steve said, petting Bucky's hair. 

“Of course” Sam said smiling “take your time”

“The pups!” Bucky said as Steve lifted him. 

“They're gunna stay right here in the nest. Sam and Loki can watch them, okay?” Steve soothed, gently petting Bucky's back. “Trust me”

Bucky did. 

A half our later, a much calmer Bucky was sitting in the living room in Steve's shirt and some yoga pants, large mug of green tea held in his hands as he spoke to the police. 

Oscar was still clinging to his daddy like a monkey, also changed into his favourite elephant onesie. 

The alphas has calmed down significantly, now feeling perfectly content to play on the carpet while their parents spoke. 

“Now, the man who broke into your home was called Brock Rumlow, ever seen him before?” Sam said sliding a mugshot over the coffee table. 

Bucky shook his head. But Steve nodded. 

“He used to work with me and Tony at stark tech but quit a few months back” Steve said, holding Oscars head so he couldn't see the man and get scared again. 

“He's dating Sharon” Loki said, bringing in a tray of snacks. “Thor was complaining about it last night” 

“Loki! Let me carry stuff you're pregnant!” Bucky said trying to stand. 

“Yes, pregnant, not an invalid.” Loki rolled his eyes. “Also you've been traumatised. Drink your tea and kiss your alpha” 

Loki had always been the most no nonsense one of the lot, forever getting in trouble for backchat, but Bucky loved it. 

Bucky took a sip, and pecked Steve's cheek. “Happy?” 

“Very” Loki said putting the try on the table. 

“So Sharon's dating this guy?” Sam said looking confused. “We might have to take her in for questioning. I don't wanna freak you out but the stuff we found in his car… this wasn't a classic robbery gone wrong”

Bucky felt sick, but calmed himself for his pups sake. 

Steve nodded. “I knew it had to be something more. My security is Impeccable” 

“Sharon… did she have any reason to dislike either of you? Wanting to cause you harm?” Maria asked, writing something down in her pocketbook. 

“Um she never liked me?” Bucky said sheepishly “she always wanted to date Steve” 

“Interesting” Maria said looking between the loving couple. “Thank you for talking to us. Sam will take your statement Bucky then we’ll get back to you when we have more information” 

“Thank you” Steve said, unable to help his smile as Oscar looked up from his arms, sitting up to reach for his stuffy, sitting on the opposite sofa. “l'ellophant!” He whined, making grabby hands. 

“Could you pass me the elephant? Thanks Sam” Bucky said as Sam grinned passing the you over, looking at the little pup. 

“Hey buddy. Sorry you haveta see uncle Sam in his uniform” he said softly, addressing the omega. 

“L'ellophant!” Oscar said again pointing at the you very seriously. 

“That's right little man!” Sam grinned looking at Oscar proudly. “What other words do you know?”

Oscar sat up straighter. “Mummama” he said pointing at Bucky. “Da” he said pointing at steve, then pointing back to his toy “l’ellophant” 

“Wow! How cool!” Sam smiled “well buddy imma have to say bye bye now” 

“Bu bye!” Mia said from the floor. 

Everyone stared in shock. 

“Well I guess today is full of surprises”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments fuel me


	11. Sub space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me! I've been getting serious writer's block and have a tonne of college work ugh xxxx
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and as always COMMENTS MAKE ME SCREAM AND ARE MY MAIN MOTIVATION.

“Stevie” Bucky said gently nudging his alpha with his hand to wake him, reviving an irritated grunt in response. “You've been asleep a long time” 

Steve rolled over and ran a hand over his face and sat up, looking distant as he stared at a wall. “I'm having a bad day baby I'm sorry” Steve said gently, reaching for his omega. 

Bucky allowed himself to be arranged, falling easily into Steve's lap. “Do I need to get you your meds baby” he whispered, stroking Steve's face with one hand. “No shame in it. Just means your taking care of yourself” he added. 

Steve nodded, burying his face in Bucky's neck taking a deep breath “it feels like I'm not strong enough” 

“You're the strongest alpha I know” Bucky said stroking Steve's hair softly. “I'll get the pups, and we can snuggle up and watch a Disney movie. Okay?” 

Steve sighed and snuggled closer to Bucky. “That sounds perfect. Can you call my mom? Tell her I can't come into the office today.” 

Bucky nodded and kissed Steve's lips gently, soft and omega-like. Ready to care and pamper his alpha as he needed. 

“JARVIS? Could you start the shower at Steve's set temperature? And could you pump some eucalyptus and mint steem into the bathroom for stress.” Bucky said, helping Steve out of bed and gently pushing him towards the bathroom. 

“Stay with me?” Steve whispered, clinging to him. “Please… I don't think I can-”

“could you watch the pups J” Bucky said, grabbing Steve's hand and pulling him towards the bathroom instesd. 

“Of course master Bucky, I will alert you if one shows distress or if they leave the playroom” JARVIS said from the ceiling. 

“Thanks J” Bucky said. 

He began stripping himself and then helping his alpha remove his clothes. “It's okay alpha. I'm here” 

Steve was feeling sad, and therefore anxious, so was clinging to his omega, his need to protect and provide in overdrive. 

“Cummon stevie” Bucky smiled, pulling him under the spray, moaning at the feeling of the hot water soothing his skin. His alpha stood there, as Bucky began gently washing him, letting the smell of Bucky's fruity body wash, sooth his alpha as it meant he would be surrounded by part of his omegas scent all day.

After their shower, Bucky dried them both, dressed them in sweats and a t-shirt for Bucky, leaving steve bare chested. He led them down to the nursery. 

“jack!” Bucky scolded as he scooped the alpha from the carpet. “Stop growling! It's rude” Bucky said tickling his tummy. 

The alpha pups had recently learned how to growl, a cute little sound, that they liked to use whenever they could. 

Oscar was with mia, colouring at their little table. The pups had just began learning to talk, and jack was almost walking, much to both Steve and Bucky's excitement. 

“Mama!” Oscar called as he saw Bucky, crawling towards him happily, Bucky grinned at his little joy, picking him up alongside his brother. 

“Watcha doin there Mi-mi?” Steve said crouching to mias level.

“Colrin” Mia said holding up a picture of a curly coloured in home. 

“Good job baby!” Steve smiled and picked her up, kissing her head and smiling at Bucky and his boys. “lets go snuggle yeah?”

“Sug!” Oscar said happily wiggling in Bucky's arms making the omega smile. 

They all walked to the living room, getting settled on the sofa. Bucky went to make the call to sarah as steve turned on the TV and pulled up the princess and the frog. 

They spent the rest of the day snuggled up on the sofa, Bucky only moving to feed his alpha and pups. 

It was a good day. 

(Skip)

“Morning” Steve mumbled walking up to the kitchen counter to hug Bucky from behind, resting his chin on bucky's shoulder. 

“Good morning Stevie” Bucky smiled kissing Steve's cheek before moving away to grab him a cup of coffee. 

I“Why were you gone when I woke up this morning?” Steve pouted, taking the offered mug as Bucky passed it to him. 

“Because you woke up at eleven” Bucky laughed, beginning to make lunch, so it would be ready at noon. “The pups were hungry and I had stuff to do” 

“I've asked Sam to watch them this afternoon.” Steve said taking a sip of his coffee. “You haven't been in deep subspace since the the break in, you need it” 

Bucky felt a hot rush if excitement at the prospect of some alone time with his alpha. “Yes alpha” he said. 

“God you look hot in those jeans” Steve grinned at him over the rim of his cup. “Cum'ere” he said reaching out one hand. 

Bucky obediently walked over, Steve grabbed his arm, turning him around and squeezing his ass in his hand not occupied with his coffee. 

“Alpha?” Bucky said when nothing else happened. 

“Shhhh just let me play” Steve said “it's what you're here for isn't it? For me to just hold your ass when I want to” he squeezed harshly, Bucky letting out a soft moan and pushing back against Steve's hand. 

Sometimes he loved just feeling like Steve's little plaything, his pretty little omega to show off and use. 

Steve squeezed once more before reaching between Bucky's cheeks to press at his hole, already oozing slick. “S-steve?” Bucky whimpered feeling Steve push at his hole through the denim and satin of his jeans and panties. 

“Shhh” Steve said casually“you wanna safeword? If not shut the fuck up and let alpha do what he wants”

“No sir” Bucky stuttered again, god he loved this, a slight roleplay. That Steve was his asshole alpha mate that had bought him from the academy, and Bucky, his stupid brainless little hole to fuck. 

“Sir. I'm going to slick through my jeans” Bucky whispered to Steve “you havta-” 

Steve slapped Bucky round the face hard enough to make his ears ring, and his cock jerk in his panties. 

“God, when will you learn I don't have to do anything you tell me?” Steve growled, fingers shoving harsher against Bucky's asshole. 

“Let me tell you what's going to happen” he growled “im going to play with you all I want then you are going to pack a little day bag for our pups and hand them over to Sam, smelling of slick like a slut” 

Bucky whimpered in humiliation as another wave of heat flashed through his stomach, more slick leaking down his thighs and soaking a sizable patch in his jeans. Sam would know how much of a whore he was, he would be able to smell it. 

Steve grinned, kissing up Bucky's neck, before shoving his fingers down the back of Bucky's waistband and dipping two fingers into the brunette, fingering him lazily. “Get upstairs, strip and present” he snapped pulling his fingers out of Bucky, before grabbing his jaw and making Bucky suck the slick off them.

“Good boy” he said, tapping his ass to send him on his way. 

Steve a lazily finished his coffee, making Bucky wait. He knew that would drive the little omega crazy, he always got all squirmmy and desperate when Steve made him wait. 

Plus, in the rules of the little game they played, his coffee was more important. 

After finishing his coffee and potting his mug in the sink, he walked upstairs. 

The sight of Bucky sprawled out on the bed, his ass shoved high in the air, almost broke Steve's resolve. But no. Steve had plans. 

“Alpha” Bucky whined, wiggling his ass. “Knot me please”

Steve spanked Bucky's ass hard and pulled their toy box out from under the bed, grabbing Bucky's harnesses and a thick vibrator. 

“God Bucky. You're such a slut.”Steve said, kneeling down behind him to begin pushing the vibratior into the omegas asshole. 

“Need to keep you all safe and locked up” he said, seating the vibratior close to his prostate. He grabbed Bucky's harnesses and slid it up both of his legs and slotting it at his hips. 

The harness was beautiful, A thick band ran up his asscrack, holding the vibratior in place, while a band ran across his stomach, two smaller ones around his upper thighs. It's crowning jewel through, was a thick lock, hanging at the waistband. Allowing Steve to lock it on Bucky. 

Bucky whined as he figured out what was happening “alpha n-no!” He whimpered. 

Steve just grinned and picked up the remote. “Get dressed.” He ordered standing up. “And get started on that day bag. Sam will be here at no  
noon”

Steve left without looking back, making his way to the study to get some work done, occasionally switching on the vibratior, upping settings and setting it on different vibrations. 

The slick in buckys jeans must be getting really noticeable at this point. 

He texted Sam to give him the heads up about Bucky's… predicament. Sam just sent a thumbs  
Up in response. The pack were all well aware of each other's lives and kinks, group punishment had become a regular thing since Loki got spanked at supper once. 

“Can I mess with him?” Sam texted back. 

“Yes” Steve responded “really get him squirming” 

Sam again just sent a smirking emoji. 

At noon exactly, Steve stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching Bucky open the door for Sam. 

“Hi Sam” he smiled, trying to appear normal as possible, handing over the daybag. 

“Hey Bucky, could you strap them into the stroller for me?” Sam said smiling, holding two pups. Strapping them in would cause bucky's ass to be high in the air, showing off his slutty ass and the slick soaking the seat of his jeans.

Bucky was blushing all over when Sam finally left to take the kids to the park. 

“Good boy” Steve said holding Bucky close from behind “you were such a good boy for me. Such a good little slut” 

Bucky whined and slumped back against Steve's chest, making him growl “what a good little whore, enjoying that vibrator baby?”

“Y-yes alpha” Bucky whined “please sir- can I cum? It hurts”

Steve looked as though he was thinking about it, Letting his palm slide down Bucky's chest to grope at his cock and balls through the denim. “No” he said 

Bucky sobbed wiggling desperately against his alpha. 

“You are going to sit at my feet while I work and just be a good little omega slut” Steve said kissing up Bucky's neck, stopping at his ear to gently tug at his earlobe. 

“And now we're alone, I think my little omega should strip huh?” He said tucking his fingers into Bucky's waistband and tugging. 

“Yes alpha” Bucky said, beginning to strip as Steve walked to his office. 

Bucky sat at Steve's feet on a plush cushion, head resting on his alphas thigh, Steve's hand carding through his hair occasionally making the omega purr. 

He occasionally messed with the vibratior settings but it wasn't the main focus of the activity. 

Bucky needed to get out of his own head, and Steve would give that to him. Steve would give everything to Bucky. 

Buckys head felt all fuzzy and good, surrounded by alpha and safe and warm. He felt like he could float if his alpha told him too. 

“Bucky baby?” Steve said kissing him gently “you've been out for a while, check in? 

“Hmmm” Bucky nodded, words were too hard right now, all he wanted was to stay here, do as his alpha told him, his whole body thrumming with love. 

“Words baby. I need a colour and consent to fuck you baby” Steve pressed, holding Bucky's jaw tightly. 

 

“Green. Yes alpha please” Bucky said gripping onto Steves leg tightly. “Fuck me please”

Steve smiled “there's my good baby” he said, picking Bucky up like he would the pups and carrying him upstairs. 

“You want alpha to take the harness off?” He said toying with the lock as he put Bucky down on the bed. 

“Yes alpha, please” Bucky whined, squirming on the bed, pressing his hips up Into Steve's big hands. 

Steve undid the padlock, and pulled the harness off his omega. Reveling in the sob of relief Bucky let out as the vibratior slipped out of him and onto the bedspread. 

“Does baby want alphas knot? Need me inside you bub?” He said pushing Buckys thighs up. 

“Yes! Alpha please” Bucky begged “naked alpha please” 

Steve stepped back and stripped off slowly, letting his omega take in every inch of his apex alpha body. 

“Need you alpha please” 

And how could Steve deny that, holding Bucky down he slid inside him, and without preamble began pounding him roughly into the mattress, holding him tight, looking into his eyes. 

“My good boy. Never been anyone else Bucky. Just you” he whispered softly. “Just you. Love you so much my little one. My baby.”

Bucky sobbed and nuzzled into Steve's bulk, his emotions feeling too much for the little omega. “I love it when you call me that”

“Little one? Yeah baby I've always called you that” Steve chuckled breathlessly, rolling his hips into Bucky. “My little one, always have been, ever since i saw you you were mine” 

“Alpha” Bucky whined holding him close “always been yours, always. My alpha” 

“Yeah baby your alpha” Steve's said squeezing Bucky impossibly tighter against his broad chest. “always been yours, served you well huh? Built you a home, three beautiful pups, definitely more next time you go into heat and the pups are a little bigger, gunna make you round and full again baby I promise” 

“Alpha! I'm gunna-” Bucky cut himself off with a sharp moan.

“Go on baby, cum” Steve growled “cum for me” 

Bucky came with a shout, arching against Steve as the alpha came deep inside him.

“Fuck” Steve cursed breathlessly. “That was so good baby boy” 

“Alpha” Bucky replied breathlessly, holding onto the man tightly. 

“Shhh baby boy I've got you dont worry” Steve chuckled holding him close and rubbing his back gently. “When's alpha not given you everything you need hey?” 

Bucky smiled and nuzzled him gently.

“Cummon baby let's get you showered, the sheets will be changed when we get back, right J?” 

“Yes master rogers” JARVIS said from the ceiling. 

“Let's go cutie” Steve said, scooping him up gently. “Let's get sorted” 

“I love you alpha”

“I love you too little one”


	12. Hi guys

I'm super depressed right now sorry about the massive lack of updates. An I have a little encouragement to continue this story (if you even want it continued! I'm working on a super fluffy fantasy AU rn as well) and if so can I have some inspiration of what you guys wanna see?


	13. Safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment alpha omega baby names.... ;)

Bucky came home to peels of laughter coming from upstairs. 

He smiled, putting his keys in the bowl and putting his gym clothes In the wash before heading upstairs. 

Steve was in the pups bathroom, all three sat in their little baby bath basket seats so they didn't accidentally slip under the water. Steve was covered in bubbles, Mia and jack were clumsily splashing the water with wild abandon, laughing.

Oscar sat in his, playing with his rubber duckie, making it swim gracefully across the waters surface. 

“Shhh! Mommy will be home soon and I have to get you clean” Steve said rinsing suds from their little pups hair, soaked to the skin. 

“Mommy's already home” Bucky chuckled, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms over his chest. “Need a hand?” 

“Mamamama!” Oscar mumbled reaching for him. 

“Mama 'ome” jack laughed happily. Mia just used the opportunity to throw more bubbles at her father, making him splutter. 

“Mia! We don't throw things.” Bucky scolded kneeling by the bath and finishing washing the pups in quick, well rehearsed motions. Making sure to scrub behind their ears softly. 

“My mucky pups! What have you guys been up to” Bucky chuckled kissing Oscars head and passing him to his father, the alpha enveloped him in a little blue towel, tickling his tummy as he dried him. 

“Go put him to bed, I'll get the alphas sorted then maybe” Bucky said, a smirk on his face. “Maybe I can hop in the shower, I'm real sweaty from the gym, I really wanna get clean y'know I might need some help?”

Steve growled lowly and threw bucky a heated look. “you know I'll always take care of you” he grinned kissing behind Bucky's ear. “At your service whenever you need baby.”

Steve left to settle Oscar, and bucky finnished drying and dressing his little alphas in dinosaur onesies. (Bucky was a big fan of making his babies look like animals. What could he say?) 

He walked to the nursery to help settle them, to see Steve playing with oscar, a gentle imitation of the roughhousing he often did with the alpha pups, carefully pushing Oscar over and watching the baby fall happily, giggling, standing on his toddly little feet and running at his daddy again, his little squeaky growl rumbling through his throat until he was, yet again pushed, and the giggles returned. 

Bucky's heart swelled and he tucked the pups away gently. Bending to pick up his littlest. “That's enough for now, we can play with daddy tomorrow” 

Oscar whined, but settled with a kiss to the head.

“Night baby's” Bucky said standing in the doorway and smiling at his family. 

“Night jack, my brave boy, night MiMi darling, night night oski” Steve said kissing them all. 

When they exited the nurcery, Steve pulled him close and kissed him deeply. 

Bucky pulled away. “Let me out a wash on, you go start the shower” he said “i’ll join you in a minute Alpha” 

Steve groaned and let go of Bucky reluctantly. “Hurry” 

“I will” Bucky reassured Steve over his shoulder, grinning as he headed to the utility.

He was loading the washing into the washing machine hurriedly when he felt it. 

The cold press of a knife at his back. 

“Hello again omega”

Brock. 

Bucky gasped, panic filling his system as the alpha spoke. His thoughts immediately flikced to his pups, sleeping snugly. 

He couldn't let Brock get any closer to them. 

“I'm sorry we didn't get to talk much last time sugar, i should be making more of an effort to get to know my future mate” brock said, his voice teasing and cruel. 

“Mate?” Bucky whispered softly. 

“You didn't think I'd do Sharon's bidding for nothing did you?” He chuckled darkly. “It's a little arrangement we have, she gets blondie, I get you” he said burying his nose in buckys neck, a cruel parody of Steve's loving nuzzles, and scented him deeply. “I've been watching you for a long time Jamie. I used to work at the academy, did you know that? A security guard. The second I saw you I just knew… you were mine.”

“I'm Steve's” Bucky said sharply, whining at the warning prod from the knife. 

“So I thought i'd snatch you away while alphas away” he said bringing the knife up to Bucky's throat. “Only one car in the drive cutie, and I know it's yours” 

Steve's car was at Tony's, getting “improved” as Tony put it and “more complicated” as Steve did. 

Bucky had an advantage. Brock didn't know Steve was here.   
.  
“Why are you doing this?” Bucky whimpered “you can find another omega.”

“I don't want another omega. You would look so pretty tied up and terrified” he whispered into Bucky's ear “and Sharon gets to play supportive friend to Stevie boy. We both get what we want”

“I need…” Bucky whispered “I need my inhaler” he breathed deeply, hyperventilating. 

Brock just growled “no wa-”

“I'm no use to you dead” he gasped “it's on the shelf beside you” Bucky sank to the floor to make his lie believable, clutching his chest. 

Brock turned for a split second before Bucky was running, sprinting through the house and upstairs. 

“ALPHA! STEVE!” He screamed, frantic for his alpha. 

“Baby?” Steve stepped out of the bedroom in sweats and nothing else. 

“Brock-” It was all Bucky could say before his feet were snapped from under him and he was falling down the stairs. 

Brock had grabbed his ankle and tugged him.

Bucky only had a minute to feel the pain, before the weight of brock was yanked off him. 

Bucky turned to watch Steve, holding Brock as though it was nothing, before slamming him into the ground. 

Bucky screamed as the alphas fought, Steve caught a few punches but brock was no match for the massive alpha. 

The look in Steve's eyes was almost feral the anger held there made Bucky for the first time in his life truly understand the true power of his alpha. The strength held in those muscles that Bucky had only appreciated as a way for Steve to pick him up, now used to protect him.

“I'll fucking kill you” he growled, low and threatening. 

“Please” brock begged, his face was a bloody mess at this point, nose clearly broken and pinned below the massive alpha, chest painted with his blood. 

“Stevie” Bucky whispered, voice cracking. “Don't. Please.” 

Steve looked up at Bucky, and the smoke in his eyes cleared. His Stevie was back, looking at him gently. 

“Hold him” Bucky said, “I'm calling Sam”

Bucky was loathe to turn his back on brock but he knew what he had to do. 

He ran back upstairs, ignoring the way his body ached, grabbing his phone from the bedside table to making his way to the pups bedroom. 

They were crying, obviously, fat tears rolling down their cheeks. Bucky took them each out and put them on the plush carpet, holding them as he called Sam. 

“Sam? He's back he broke in, he threatened me, Steve's got him downstairs” bucky babbled hurriedly down the phone. 

“Okay Bucky calm down its okay, I'm sending people out, we should be here soon, Steve's got him? Are the pups okay?” He said soothingly. 

“Yes, pups are safe and I'm okay, Stevie was there to help” Bucky said softly. “Hurry please” 

“We're coming Bucky, just hold on” 

\---- 

Yet again Bucky found himself curled up on the sofa, holding a large mug of tea. 

His pups were curled around his alpha, cuddling close to his strong protective scent, Sam had been asking him questions for what felt like hours. 

Sharon had been arrested, taking in for questioning. It would be a clean case, it would be easy Sam said, not stressful. 

All Bucky cared about was curling up in bed with his family, feeling safe after feeling so vulnerable. He felt safer, knowing Brock was in custody. But he needed his alpha to hold him. Without all these people here. 

When Sam finally left Bucky sank into his alphas embrace. The robots had cleaned up the blood thank god, so he simply relaxed into his alpha as he was carried upstairs, tucked in bed, left only for Steve to put the pups to bed. 

They fell asleep curled around eachother, holding eachother tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment alpha omega baby names.... ;)


	14. Give me more

(Long time skip, baby's are five) 

Steve opened the door to the thick warm scent of dinner wafting through the house. He smiled, putting down his bag and taking off his coat. 

“I'm homeeee” he called to the house, laughing at the immediate calls and responses from his family. 

“DADDY!” Jack yelled running from the playroom to throw himself at the alphas legs. Steve picked up his son and kissed his head “hey buddy” 

Mia was still in the kitchen with Bucky but called for Steve happily “papa!”

Steve carried jack into the kitchen and kissed mias cheek softly “hey princess” 

“Hey papa” The baby's were talking now, if a little choppy, and all Steve could think about was filling bucky up again. He wanted more pups. 

“Hey baby” he said kissing bucky's head softly. “Where's the littlun?” He asked strapping jack into his highchair. 

“Upstairs I think.” Bucky smiled pulling something out of the oven. “Go get him and get changed out of your work stuff, dinners almost done” 

Steve hummed and leaned over to kiss Bucky properly, pulling away reluctantly and turning to head up the stairs, to change and find his smallest. 

“Oscarrrr” he called, checking the nursery and the spare rooms, nothing. 

“Da!” He heard from his and bucky's room and, with a smile, walked Inside. 

“Whatcha doin there buddy?” Steve said walking to his wardrobe, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt. 

“I'm playin wid l'ellophant and George” he said, smiling at his daddy, he was sprawled on the bed playing with his toy elephant and giraffe, happy as anything on the thick comforter, surrounded by the safety of his parents scent. 

“That sounds fun baby, whatcha talking about” Steve said pulling out some sweats and changing into them, sighing as he felt the comfort of his home start to push the stress of the day away. 

“How we need to go to the zoo soon daddy” Oscar said happily “mama said if I asked you we could go”

Steve laughed “so do you wanna ask properly like a polite boy? Is that how you ask alpha for things?” He said sitting beside his son on the bed. 

Oscar straightened his back and looked up into Steve's eyes, tilting his head a little to one side. “Please may we go to the zoo alpha? I wanna go see the l'ellophants.” He asked in an adorably sweet tone. 

“Of course we can baby” Steve smiled leaning down to kiss Oscars head softly. “And jack will wanna go see the lions” 

“Uh-hu! And Mama likes pen-gins” Oscar said, putting his arms up to be carried. 

“Come on baby-’mega” Steve said scooping him up and kissing him “let's go get some dinner” 

Oscar smiled, clinging to his father happily. The baby's were almost five now and desperately loved their parents. It was almost time for Steve to start looking for mates for his children. Only a matter of years. God that was a terrifying thought. 

“Papa! I made this in school today look!” Mia said holding up a little painting of her family. 

“That's amazing baby girl, we will make a little picasso out of you” he grinned, settling Oscar into his chair and kissing her cheek as Bucky set dinner on the table. 

“God babe I love your lasagna” Steve said taking a massive bite off his plate. 

Bucky chuckled “only the best for my man” he smirked at Steve across the table, intertwining their fingers. 

After dinner Steve could feel a shift in his biology. Something was wrong, something was different. 

He couldn't put his finger on it until the pups were asleep and Bucky almost collapsed onto the bed, ass up. 

Buckys heat. 

Fuck. 

“Alpha” he whimpered, his head thrown back, eyes glassy. “I-fuck-stevie”

Steve grabbed Bucky by the back of the neck and yanked him back until his back was pressed tightly against Steve's chest. “Baby boy” Steve purred smoothly into Bucky's ear. “Alphas gunna take care of you, gunna fill you up with his litter, gunna make you round again baby, make you nice and full” 

He spent his time playing with Bucky over his tight jeans, squeezing him and nipping at his neck until he begged. 

Steve huffed out a laugh stripping Bucky swiftly, shoving him back onto the bed. “I'm not gunna let those pretty little titties stop making milk for a long time” he grinned sucking on one of Bucky's nipples, filling his mouth with milk and pulling a moan from Bucky, thick and desperate. 

“Fuck me baby how did I get so lucky” Steve said as he pulled away and Bucky keened, back arching further. 

“Alpha! Please! More pups please give me more pups, need it alpha” Bucky babbled, hysterical with lust, his body screaming at him to get his alphas cum inside him. 

Steve chuckled darkly “oh baby I know” he said, voice thick as honey as he kissed down Bucky's chest. “Ass up baby, show alpha where you want it” 

Bucky flipped himself over, pressing his chest to the sheets and sticking his ass up, just like he'd been taught all those years ago.

“Good boy baby.” Steve said grabbing his hips and lining up. “Alphas so fucking proud of you.” 

Steve pushed in with a strangled moan, the tight hot, slick heat of Bucky fit him like a glove, squeezing him hard as Bucky twitched and whined. “Alpha please, thank you, thank you alpha I promise to be good, I promis-” 

“I know you will baby, you're always good” he said pulling his hips out slowly before snapping them back in. “So good for me, my pretty little omega” 

Bucky keened, head thrown back to expose his bond mark, the beautiful red scar of where Steve had claimed him, Steve couldn't help but lean down and lick a long stripe from buckys shoulder to his pulse point and nibbling on the scar tissue as he fucked him, sharp heavy rolls of his hips, snapping so hard against Bucky's ass they were making far too much noise to be close to decent. 

“I love you alpha” Bucky choked out “I love-uh-you” 

“I know sweetie” he growled, his words an opposition to his harsh thrusts and tone of voice “I love you too omega, I adore you my lovely little one, my good boy” 

Bucky sobbed at his nickname, his alpha calling him little one always made him feel so cared for and adored. Steve had done nothing but treasure him in all their time together, never once used his strength to hurt Bucky only to protect him. 

And fuck him senseless. 

 

Steve pulled out of Bucky and flipped him over so he was on his back, pushing his knees up to bracket his ears and lifting his ass off the bed before diving back in with renewed vigor. 

“Fuck baby boy this ass is a dream” Steve moaned, sweat beading at his brow dripping down his neck, where Bucky leaned to lick it from the pools of his collar bones. 

“Thank you alpha, only for you” Bucky said looking up at him through his thick eyelashes, stuck together with tears. 

“I know baby” Steve said beginning to thrust again, picking up speed as Bucky let out short, sharp gasps of pleasure. “My omegas good to me, would never cheat on me would you baby?”

Bucky shook his head vigorously “could never, why would I when alpha treats me so fucking good” he said, his words choppy from Steve's thrusts. 

“Always baby” he said, deep and gutral before folding Bucky almost in half and speeding up impossibly faster. 

“Alpha I'm gunna-” Bucky started, head thrown back and his eyes shut against the pleasure building in his lower abdomen. 

“Cum baby” Steve whispered Into his ear. “Cum and alpha will fill you up with his pups” 

“Agh!” Bucky cried, plump lips falling open as he spurted over his stomach and chest. 

Steve let out a feral sound, licking Bucky's cum from his chest as he buried his cock deep into Bucky, filling him up.

“Alpha” Bucky whispered collapsing against the sheets as steves knot locked them in place, holding him deep in Bucky so his body had no choice but to accept his alphas seed. 

“My good boy, cum'ere baby, just lay with me a second” Steve said nuzzling into Bucky's neck “I'll clean you up and call Sam to pick up the pups in a minute. Just stay with me a second longer”

Bucky hummed and snuggled close to Steve's chest, easily falling into that fuzzy spot in his head where he felt safe and squishy. 

“Hmm jacks going to love having a little brother to play with, you know how he dotes on Oscar.” Steve said kissing Bucky's head. “And if we have another little girl Mia will always have her back” 

Bucky hummed and smiled, thick and lazy. “I want another little omega” he said softly “I just feel like I'm giving them what I never had” 

Steve kissed his head “I would say I'm sorry, but the academy brought you to me” 

“I know.” Bucky hummed “I like this family a lot more than the one I left”

“We need to think about getting oscar into a day school” Steve said kissing Bucky softly. “the alphas are already in preschool”

Bucky sighed. “I just wanna keep him close to me as long as possible, he's my baby” he said looking up at steve from where he was pillowed on his chest. 

“I know baby” Steve grinned kissing him again, Bucky was just so stunning he couldn't help it “you're gunna have a whole new little brood of baby's soon” he said, grinning as he kissed bucky's face all over.

Bucky blushed and lent up against Steve's chest again.

“I love being a mama” Bucky whispered shyly. “It feels amazing” 

Steve reached down to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear. “It looks good on you.” He said rubbing his back softly. “Never thought you could ever be more beautiful, then I saw you holding jack on your hip and Oscar and Mia in the pram, picking up toys and cleaning sticky hands all in a pair of heels” Steve laughed, throwing his head back and pulling Bucky closer.

Bucky giggled and kissed Steves pec lovingly. 

“Now, I'm getting cold and sticky” Bucky said pulling away from his alpha. 

“Mine” Steve said picking him up and carrying him. “I love you. But we don't have long till the next wave, I need to call Sam to mind the pups”

Bucky nodded “my alpha, always taking care of his pack” 

Steve just held Bucky a little closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly comments are the only thing keeping me alive rn xxxx
> 
> Also! What do you guys wanna see? How many pups? A/O/B orientation of them?


	15. School.

“You ready?” Steve said turning to bucky, holding his hand as they looked at the front of a beautiful omega day school.

“as ready as I will ever be” Bucky said putting his hand on his small pregnancy bump and turning and opening his door, walking round the car to retrieve Oscar who was in his little car seat, happily playing with his elephant. 

“You ready bubba?” Bucky said to Oscar, bobbing him up and down on his hip.

“Imma go to school! Like Mia and jack” Oscar grinned, holding his toy closer. 

Bucky took Steve's hand and walked towards the front of the school, it was beautiful, a large Victorian style building with a beautiful flowering garden out front. They walked through the curved arch into a little reception area. 

“Hello! Welcome to Lily-Rose omega school! Is there anything I can do to help you?” A smiling beta asked from behind a large oak desk, his face kind and his eyes soft. 

“Hi! My name's Steve Rogers, i'm here for a tour with my son” he said gesturing to Bucky holding Oscar in his arms, Oscar waved shyly and moved closer into Bucky's chest.

“Hey there Oscar, are you excited for your new school?” the beta says smiling at him, trying to make the tiny omega feel more calm. 

“Uh hu! My brother and sister go to school too!” He said, as though his bigger siblings were the only alphas to ever go to school, clearly proud of them in that adorably innocent way children have. 

“That's really cool” he smiled before turning back to Steve. “Of course Mr Rogers, miss Darcy was going to be doing your tour but she seems a little late-” 

He was cut off by a brunette omega crashing into the room, clutching a folder. “I'm here! I'm here Max are they-” she turned surveying the couple and child before breaking into a large genuine smile. 

“Hey there guys! I'm miss Darcy it's lovely to meet you” she said, her voice as bouncy as the curls in her hair. A far cry from the stern faces of the academy professors Bucky had grown up with. 

“It's lovely to meet you, I'm Bucky, this is my husband Steve ” Bucky said smiling, hitching Oscar further up his hip. “And this little one is Oscar” 

“Awe isn't he the cutest” Darcy smiled looking at the little blue eyed omega in Bucky's arms. “So, on with the tour?” 

Steve nodded, and she turned, walking down a hallway off the entrance way. “In the main building we have the science labs, funded by doctor banner and Mr Tony stark” 

Steve smiled “their friends of ours, they recommended this school to us for Oscar” 

“Really! My alpha works with them, she's an amazing scientist” she preened, before turning her attention back to the tour. “Maths and English are both also in this building, may of the academics are, historys on the top floor, along with geography” 

“so the omegas study alpha subjects?” Bucky said, tipping his head to the side. 

Darcy shook her head “we don't see them as alpha omega subjects, we give our students a broad level of education,focusing on everything we can” she smiled 

“I knew” Steve whispered “it's why I loved this place, I want Oscar to be bright as a button just like his mama” he grinned kissing Bucky's cheek. 

“Omega rights is a massive campaign at the moment, we've already accepted a few students from traditional omega academies to help rehabilitation” Darcy said grinning.

Bucky beamed, excited for his little ones future. 

They saw the massive swimming pool, sports fields, art department and, much to Oscars delight, the little farm they had full of a few goats, some horses, chickens and ducks. 

“Flap flaps!” Oscar cooed happily wiggling to be put down. 

“Those are ducks baby” bucky chuckled, putting his smallest baby down, letting him run off to go see them. 

“Ducks!” Oscar said, with even more enthusiasm. 

Steve chuckled and turned to miss Darcy “could we see the classroom he would be in? And possibly meet his teacher?” 

“Of course! He's in with Mr Scott” she smiled happily, walking down another corridor, the walls covered in kids artwork and class trips.

Darcy knocked on the door, sticking her head around the door. “Scott? We have a tour” 

“Oh hi Darcy bring them in” a soft male voice said and the party entered the brightly coloured classroom. 

“Hi!” Scott said brightly smiling at them both. Around the room, omega pups were gently playing with dollies or colouring at low circular tables. 

“Hello” Steve said reaching out to shake his hand. “I'm Steve, this is my mate Bucky and our son Oscar” 

“Hey Oscar, you wanna try playing while me and your parents have a chat?” He said, his calming beta scent making Oscar instinctively feel a little safer. 

“Like with jack and Mia?” He said softly looking at Bucky for reassurance. 

“Yes baby, just like with Mia and jack” he said kissing his baby's head protectively. His entire body was begging him not to let his pup go in an unfamiliar environment. 

“Okay then” Oscar said wiggling in Bucky's arms. Bucky put him down gently, letting him toddle off to the dollhouse. 

Steve and Scott were already chatting. 

“Yeah! We love taking our little ones out on school trips, it really helps them discover their environment” Scott was saying smiling at Steve. 

“Oscar loves the zoo and the aquarium” Steve said, smiling at where his pup was playing happily with another blonde omega pup, who was giggling as Oscar played with his elephant. 

“Is he allowed to bring his elephant? He needs it, and do you have pack lunches? Because I've got Oscar on the perfect diet because his blood sugar can get really low if he doesn't eat his fruit, and do you guys make sure they have a nap because he gets real emotional-” 

“Baby” Steve said pulling Bucky close “they're just fine, he's gunna be just fine, don't stress it's bad for the pups” he said resting his hand on Bucky's belly. 

Scott was smiling softly at Bucky “don't worry mr Rogers, we have it all under control, he can have is elephant, we do have packed lunches and they have naps every afternoon after lunch” 

Bucky realised he was getting panicked and breathed deeply into Steves collar, scenting him. “I'm fine, I'm just… we've never been apart before”

“Don't worry, everyone's like this at the beginning” scott said with a smile. 

Bucky shook his head smiling at himself. “I'm sorry. He looks like he's having fun and this school is beautiful.” 

“Uh hu” Scott said smiling “he's going fit in really well, him and Sally are getting on brilliantly” 

Bucky smiled looking at Steve. “I wanna send him here” he said. 

“I agree” Steve grinned pulling bucky closer and kissing him gently. “Cummon buddy, come here!” Steve said crouching down and opening his arms. 

Oscar came running, jumping into his daddy's arms with a giggle. “My daddy's the strongest!” He said proudly, to Scott. 

“I'm sure he is” Scott said and turned back to Darcie and Steve. “You guys wanna get enrolled?”

“Yes. I think we do” 

\---

“Mama mama mama” jack yelled, running towards Bucky where he was standing by the school gates for pick up. 

“Hey baby! How are you doing baby” Bucky said smiling and scooping him up. 

“I have a football match! Will you come? Please mama I want daddy to see how good I got” jack bubbles in Bucky's arms. 

Mia walks out of her class, bag over her shoulder. Her purple hair clips shining in the sun. “Hi mommy” she smiled, Mia was always a little more mature than her brother's. 

“Hey baby” Bucky smiled leaning down to kiss her head. “Oscars at home with papa, so let's get home.” He said smiling happily at his beautiful little pups, round with some more. 

He clicked the alphas into their carseats, making sure they were safe before sliding into the front, driving back to his home. He often got dirty looks from other mother's, they were eitther betas, that often saw Bucky as a trophy omega or sugar baby, and the omegas resented his high status alpha and expensive clothes and cars. 

Bucky got used to it, PTA mom's were the least of his concern. 

As they pulled up to the house Steve was there to greet them holding Oscar, they had been playing in the backyard, both of them mucky and soaked from the sprinkler. 

Bucky laughed as the alpha pups rushed to join them, rolling around and trying to spray their daddy with the hose. 

Bucky laughed and carried all their stuff inside, starting on dinner as he watched them all play through the large glass window. Bucky set about making dinner, just a basic pasta bake, the pups tastes weren't refined yet, and they often turned up their nose at his gourmet level cooking if they could see a single vegetable. 

Bucky chuckled as Steve pretended he had been defeated, lying on the grass and clutching at his chest dramatically. 

When the pasta bake was in the oven, Bucky called from the front door “dinner's almost ready mucky pups! Let's get you cleaned up” 

Steve laughed and scooped up his brood, carrying them to the front step. After a quick bath, they ate dinner as a family. 

“Hey pups. I wanted to talk to you about something.” Steve said putting down his knife and fork to address his children. 

They looked at him expectantly. “Yeah daddy?” Mia said, pushing her blonde hair away from her face. 

“You know mamas pregnant” Steve said smiling “but do you know what that actually means?”

“Means I get another brother or sister!” Jack said proudly. Smacking the table with his fist.

“Mamas making baby's in his tummy” Mia said calmly “all omegas and betas can do it” 

“I get to make baby's in my belly!?” Oscar said both exited, confused and terrified at the same time “mama I'm too little!”

“Now now” Bucky said calming them down with a simple gesture. “You have to be older to have baby's oski, you can't have them now. And yes Mia, I am growing some baby's in my tummy!” 

“I want a brother!” Jack said loudly “I want to take care of him like I do for Oscar!”

Steve and Bucky exchanged a look, jack was almost an adorable miniature version of his father just with Bucky's eyes, he was already showing heavy alpha tendencies. They would have to find him a gentle mate, someone like Bucky, happy to surrender to submission, enjoying it even. 

“Maybe baby. We don't know yet.” Steve said with a soft smile. “But you know this means your nursery is gonna be for baby's again not just for playing?” 

“Theyre so small daddy, I'm sure we will be fine.” Mia said patting Steve's forearm reassuringly. 

“Thank you Mia that's very kind of you to let them use the nurcery now you all have your own rooms.” Steve said 

“Can I still… if I get scared…” Oscar said looking up at his mommy forlornly “can I still sometimes sleep with mama and daddy?”

“Course you can little one” Bucky cooed smiling and.kissing Oscars head. “You're all still my baby's, I'm just going to have more baby's” 

Oscar smiled and lent into his mamas side happily. 

Bucky grinned and placed a hand on his stomach. Yeah… he couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment shitty PTA mom names as well as more stuff you wanna see!


	16. A little suprised.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MORE EXCITEMENT AND ASSHOLE PTA MOMS
> 
> (LAURA WILL BE BACK AND MORE OF AN ASSHOLE THAN EVER BTW)

“Omg Bucky hi!”

Bucky sighed,he was standing by the football pitch, watching jack play. Steve had gone back to the car to grab drinks for them both as Bucky was constantly thirsty as he was getting bigger and bigger.

“Hi Laura” he said, turning round and shoving an aggressively nice smile on his face, one he had become accustomed to since moving jack and Mia into a massive private alpha school. 

“Omg little jack is getting so big!” Laura said smiling like a shark, Bucky felt very unfortunately like a small fish trapped in her bloodthirsty gaze. 

“Yeah, all this sport, he's turning into a mini version of his dad” Bucky chuckled, looking at the pitch. 

“I've unfortunately never met your alpha?” She said tilting her head to the side. “Is he interested in joining the list for trip volunteers?” She asked. 

“Um Im not sure I will ask him in a minute” he said turning behind himself to look for his alpha. “He's usually really busy with work and the pups” 

“He helps look after the pups?” She said judgmentally. “I thought omegas took care of all childcare” she laughed as though she was joking with him, rather than being deeply insulting in a traditional beta mother way. “Its part of your charm!”

Bucky laughed awkwardly “he loves the pups. He's actually amazing with them” 

“I bet” she said, grin still massive. 

Bucky felt arms wrap around his waist. “Hey babe” Steve said kissing his cheek and pulling away. “Can you take Oscar? He wants a snack” 

Bucky opened his arms to accept his smallest child happily. “Hey bubba, you hungry?” He cooed softly. 

“Yeah mama.” Oscar said nuzzling closer. “Daddy says I can have fruit snacks.” 

Just as Bucky was about to reply, laura interjected, her high twangy voice cutting through Bucky's bubble of domestic bliss. 

“Hiiiiii I'm Lauren, head of the PTA here! Bucky never told me his alpha was Steven Rogers!” She said, eyes raking over him appreciatively. 

“Aha, well I'm just here as a dad today.” Steve smiled, putting his hand out to shake hers. Steve was used to his billionaire status and socialite presence making him a little well known.

“I'm sure” Lauren said gripping his hand a second too long until Bucky coughed. 

“Baby oski needs a snack, I put watermelon in the front of his backpack.” Bucky said pointing to his little elephant motif covered backpack. 

Steve unzipped it and helped pass Oscar the little zip lock bag of fruit. “Can you eat it by  
Yourself? Or do you need daddy to help” 

“On myself!” Oscar said holding his hands out and digging in. 

“Steve, may I call you Steve?” Lauren said resting her hand on Steve's bicep. “Do you want to sign up to volunteer for the trip to the natural history museum?” She giggled, flicking her blonde ponytail over her shoulder. 

“Um maybe?” Steve said looking out into the pitch to watch jack running about with the other small alphas. “I'm really busy at the moment and I've got to make sure Bucky's pregnancy all goes to plan” 

He placed his hand into bucky's stomach without even looking, protectively rubbing at his massive pregnancy bump.

“I'm sure that's great, how many are you having?” Lauren said, her eyes cold despite her large grin. “I had an amazing pregnancy! Two healthy pups” she grinned 

“Buck had three.” Steve smiled kissing his head proudly. 

“This Is his third pregnancy though?” Lauren said confused “Mia and jack, then the omega” 

“His name is Oscar” Bucky said sharply. “And they were all one pregnancy, Oscars just smaller because he's an omega”

Lauren laughed, and grabbed buckys shoulder gently. “I wouldn't know I've only had alphas and betas.” 

Steve looked genuinely confused about the dynamic between his omega and this new person.

“Well we don't know what Bucky's having” he smiled kissing down his neck softly “we wanted a surprise” 

“Well” Lauren said picking up her back as the match wrapped up, and the little ones ran towards the changing rooms. “I would love you to sign up Steve, you look like a hard worker and I'd love to work with you” she said winking.

Bucky pressed closer to his alpha.

“Baby? Can I have a cuddle” Bucky said softly looking up at Steve with massive eyes, making the alpha look at him lovingly. A  
“Always” Steve smiled kissing his head softly. “My good baby” he whispered. Bucky just smiled and nuzzled closer to his mate, safe and content in his alphas arms. 

\---

“Shhh baby it's okay alphas here” Steve said softly kissing Bucky's damp hair “we've done this before we can do it again” 

“I forgot how much this fucking hurts” Bucky whimpered, Burying his face into Steve's stomach. 

Bruce was administering painkillers as they spoke, setting Bucky up to give birth to his next set of pups. 

“Fucking shitting fuck” Bucky whined, Steve couldn't help but chuckle at his usually angelic omega swearing like a sailor. 

Steve held his omega through hours of pain until yet again, that beautiful sound echoed through the delivery room. 

“Oh my baby” Bucky whispered, holding his arms out, but quickly slamming them back against the bed as another wave of pain shot through his abbs. 

Steve took the little baby from the doctor and looked down at another beautiful pup given to him by his beautiful omega. 

Blonde hair and blue eyes would make the little omega pup a dead ringer for his father, if it hadn't been for the soft lips and tiny cleft chin of his mama. 

“Harry” he said kissing the boys nose softly “little Harry” 

Bucky screamed one last time, a massive sob wracking him as a second pup was brought into the world. 

“its an Alpha!” The midwidwife called passing the little one to Steve. A beautiful brunette alpha girl was placed into his arms and he grinned, holding her close.

“My pups, my beautiful babies” Steve said, tears slipping down his face as he held his pups. 

“Bucky look” Steve said moving to sit on the bed beside his panting omega who was still breathing deeply looking at Steve with panic in his eyes. 

“Stevie somethings wrong” Bucky said looking at his alpha with wide eyes before letting out a scream and throwing his head back. 

“Doctor!” Steve yelled, his only priority his omega. “I need a doctor now! Somethings wrong!” 

The room was flooded with medical professionals and Steve was shoved to the side. “Sir you need to leave” one said moving over to Bucky. 

“No way in Fucking hell am I leaving my omega” Steve growled holding his crying baby's close to his chest. 

“Sir please-” 

“Steve get out. Trust me” Bruce said smacking his way into the room and shoving the other doctors out of the way. 

Steve bit his tongue buy trusted Bruce with his omegas life. And left to greet his pups properly in the new world they found themselves in. 

 

\---

“Steve?” Bruce said walking into the waiting room. 

“Yes. How is he? Is he okay?” Steve said, shooting out of his chair. The babies had been sent home with Nat and Clint for the night as they had no pups of their own. 

Named Harry and Anna. 

“He's fine” Bruce said smiling tiredly. “He's stable, gunna be sore a few days. Their was a problem with the third pup-”

“Third pup?” Steve said, eyes wide. Third pup? Every single scan had shown two pups two baby's a third… Were they okay? Was his third pup, his sixth child okay? “are they okay? Is my pup safe? Whats-” 

“Steve. He's fine but… just… follow me.” Bruce said turning and walking out down the ward. 

Steve followed him, speedy as anything, he wanted to sprint, he wanted to scream, he wanted to kill someone. He was feeling too much and he knew the only thing that would fix the feelings was Bucky, And seeing his pup okay. 

The second Steve walked in he crumpled beside the bed. Bucky was sitting, looking utterly exhausted but he was smiling, nervous and scared for some reason, but smiling. 

“Steve-” 

“Baby boy oh my omega, my sweet little one, let me hold him I need to see he's okay” Steve babbled, reaching for his pup desperately. 

“Steve.” Bucky said firmly holding the alpha pups close to him, not allowing Steve to take him. “Something went wrong. He's fine, he's healthy, but his left arm… it was crippled during birth, broken beyond repair, the only option was…” he said softly, tears welling up in his eyes.

Steve took the pup, and this time met no resistance from his omega. In his arms was the most beautiful pup he had ever seen, dark brown hair and stormy grey eyes, chubby little cheeks and a soft little smile looking up at him. 

“Hey baby” he smiled kissing the boys head making him giggle. “Did you name him baby?” 

“Yup. Zima, it means winter in Russian” Bucky said softly watching for Steve's reaction to something, nothing Bucky had said had sunk in, only the joy of holding his pup. 

It wasn't until is pup reached for him Steve saw. A beautiful little chubby hand reaching for his hair, and a little stump wiggling, close to the shoulder, wrapped in a thick white bandage. 

“Oh baby boy you must be hurting real bad huh? How you giggling like that” Steve laughed, shifting to sit cross legged. “Strongest alpha I've ever met” he whispered. 

Bucky burst into tears of relief at his alphas acceptance of his little one armed baby. His little surprise. 

“Well it's seems I've got a surprise pup” he laughed up at Bucky and seeing his state, he stood, slipping into bed beside him and holding him close. “He's okay baby, and so are you, I was worried sick” he said kissing the omegas head.

Bucky calmed down enough to snuggle close and sigh into Steve's shirt. “Can we go home now” he whispered slowly “I want my pups and I want my nest” 

“Okay baby.” Steve said standing at a nod from Bruce. “Let's get you home”


	17. NEW CHAPTER ABOUT OSCAR ON MY PAGE.

Check it out bros 💞


	18. Pups fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some hella fluff BC I don't know where to take this story lmao

“Cummon boys! In the car! Mias already beating you” Steve yelled up the stairs, holding his car keys in one hand. 

“mama I can't find my bookbag!” Oscar yelled running down the stairs, looking frantic. 

“Next to the counter” Bucky called from the living room where he was tending to the babies. 

“Mama i have practice tonight and I completely forgo-” 

“Your kit is in the laundry room sitting on top of the dyer I washed it yesterday and your boots are in your kitbag by the door” Bucky said sighing as Steve stared at him in awe. 

“Couldn't do it without you babe” Steve grinned kissing his head as they left, all of them piling into the car. 

Bucky watched through the window until they were gone, holding Anna close against his side.  
“Mama and baby day!” Bucky said smiling at his baby's scattered across the floor, playing with various blocks and teddies. 

Bucky had missed this, having three little baby's to play with. His older babies were seven now, starting to turn into their own little people. But these ones are so cute and little and ready to be snuggled within an inch of their lives. 

“Ah!” Zima called, grinning from ear to ear, little arm wiggling around as he reached for his mama. 

“Hello there little one” he smiled kissing zimas head and sitting back down to allow his pup to settle on his lap. “Hows my strong lil Alpha?” He smiled kissing his head.

Harry whimpered, now he was the only one lacking his mother's attention. “Don't you worry baby mamas got cuddles for you too.” He grinned kissing his head and shifting them all to be cuddled together. 

“We are gonna have the best day everrrrr” 

 

\--- 

Steve was sitting behind his desk at work, a splitting headache working its way into his temples due to stupid people and shitty paperwork. 

“Steve?” Tony said sticking his head round the corner, a smile on his face. “You doing okay?”

“No, everything's shit, Dave has fucked up the accounts, so now I've got to deal with them, the PR team are two days behind on the release of the statement on Zimas disability after that disgusting Fox article” Steve ranted 

A week ago, Fox had realised an article slamming Bucky as a poor omega for giving birth to a “grossly deformed” alpha who would “never be capable of fulfilling his role as a provider”. Steve knew it had hurt bucky. It had made him feel like a bad mother and a terrible omega. It took weeks of Steve doting on Zima and smothering his omega in attention until Bucky told him what was wrong. They were working through it, but Steve still wanted to punch anyone who spoke about his omega or his pups negatively. 

“And on top of that, jack needs picked up after school later because of practice and I've got so much work to do I can't do two school runs so I'm gunna have to send a car, and I hate doing that because he's my pup and I don't want him to feel like a chore”

“Steve. It's okay, I will pick him up after school and take him for ice-cream, uncle tony hasn't been out for a while” Tony said sitting at the chair in front of Steve's desk. “And I wanna catch up with the little tyke.” 

Steve sighed and shot Tony a tired but grateful smile. “Thanks Tony. How are Freya and Ben?” 

“They're brilliant as always, frustratingly not into tech” Tony chuckled “more interested in smacking things and lipgloss respectively but I'll get through to em” 

Steve grinned “maybe my babies will all be little physicists and engineers and yours will be little artists” 

Tony barked out a laugh, standing and moving to the door. “I should get back to work” he said turning back to look at Steve. 

“Text Bucky, it will make you feel better” 

Steve watched Tony close the door behind him and picked up his phone, sending a quick text to Bucky. 

“Wacha doing baby? Xxx” 

The reply was almost instant. A selfie of Bucky's smiling face and torso in the bath, Harry gently nesled against his chest, partially submerged in the water and looking up at the camera with wide interested eyes. 

“Omega time xxx” was Bucky's caption. “ how is your day?” 

Steve chuckled and sent back a selfie of him next to his pile of paperwork. 

“So busy! Maybe I could send you oski and Harry out on a spa day?” He sent back, wanting to treat his little omegas whenever he could. He was already wrapped around Oscars little finger, forever buying him little presents and clothes, Harry wasn't far behind If his Gucci baby shoes were anything to go by. 

“We would love that! But I think Oscars missing his daddy a little bit? Maybe a daddy son day would be fun!” Bucky replied. 

“I would adore that” Steve responded smiling at his phone “I've gotta go baby, keep sending me pictures?”

The response was a short video of Harry, covered in bubbles and grinning like a madman. “Look what happens when I do this” Bucky's voice said through the phone speaker, he could hear the smile in his omegas voice.

He saw Bucky pick up a yellow rubber duck, and tap Harry on the nose with its orange beak. 

The omega pup broke into high pitched peels of laughter, giggling so hard he was almost sobbing, unable to calm himself down enough that he could stop. Just as he was beginning to slow, Bucky did it again, laughing along with him, and another happy scream left his pup. 

The video ended with Bucky leaning down to kiss his head. God his omega was beautiful, and such a good mother to his pups Steve couldn't help but grin like a dork at his phone. 

“I love you” he whispered putting the phone away and staring at his paperwork with renewed determination. 

If 7 hours of paperwork could keep his baby in those red bottoms he loved so much, eh it wasn't that bad. 

__  
Bucky was snuggled up in the nest with his pups, kissing all their little hands and feet and tummy's just to make them giggle. 

He was mindful to give Zimas little stump as much love and attention as his other pups hands, so the pup wouldn't feel left out or self conscious. 

That was probably stupid, he was far too little to notice he was different or care about it if he did, but Bucky worried. Especially since he was an alpha.

Harry was so small, Bucky had forgotten how tiny omega pups were and he couldn't help but coo over the little one. He was just like his daddy, big blue eyes that made Bucky want to melt and a smile that lit up the room.

Anna was so pretty, big stormy eyes and brunette hair, she would be an omega killer when she was older. One day they would be falling over themselves to hold her pups, but for now she was content chewing on her own foot and giggling every time Bucky sneezed. 

Zima was so strong, dark brown hair and stormy eyes making him a spit of his mama, one arm never seemed to impede him in his antics.

Zima babbled at Anna and Anna nodded as though she completely understood the nonsensical noises coming from her brother's mouth. God Bucky loved his baby's. Steve had mentioned it, he was glowing with motherhood since the first pups were born and it had only gown, never waned, with this new litter. 

Harry crawled to Bucky, looking up at him owlishly and tilting his head, grabbing at his mamas night dress for a feed. Bucky smiled, scooping him up and letting him latch on to his chest, suckling from his mama sweetly, one hand resting atop his pecs gently the other tucked close to Bucky's chest. 

 

The door swung open and a tired looking Steve stepped through the door, Oscar on his hip and Mia by his side. 

“Hey baby boy” Steve smiled leaning down to kiss Bucky's head, squishing oscar  
between them to make him giggle. 

“Hey alpha” Bucky smiled tilting his face up for a proper kiss before Oscar tried to wiggle his way into bucky's lap. 

“Hey there baby” Bucky smiled at his oldest omega, looking curiously at Harry sucking at his mama. 

“Hey mama.” Oscar said softly, tilting his head to the side, studying the little red brunette omega in Bucky's arms before leaning over to kiss his forehead. “We've got to love Harry lots mama” he whispered.

“Why's that?” Bucky hummed, rubbing his pups back softly, tilting his head to the side to mimic his baby, they were so similar sometimes Steve couldn't help but reel. 

“Cuz we are the ‘megas and Harry is also a 'mega and he's small so needs cuddles” Oscar said solemnly looking down at his little brother.

“Yeah baby” Bucky smiled kissing his head, smiling at where Steve was playing with the alpha pups, tossing them about and catching them, Mia gleefully joining in. “We gotta love him lots and lots”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea where to take the plot, help me my faithful readers!


	19. Sail away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good old romance with a dash of cute baby's sprinkled with a little rude PTA mom.

“Mama can I have a pretty?” Oscar said holding up a lacy bra, making Bucky splutter and snatch it off him, hanging it back up. 

“Baby those are for grown up omegas and lady's” Bucky said picking Oscar up and putting him on the back of the pushchair. 

They were in the mall on a mini shopping spree. The alphas were all on a little trip with their daddy and his friends to go watch a football game, so bucky, Harry and Oscar had had a little omega day. They had been to the spa this morning, even little Harry had a baby face mask and was loving spending time with his omega big brother and his mama. 

“But it's so pretty mama! Can I please have one!” Oscar whined, unused to having any restrictions on what he wanted in terms of clothes. 

“No baby. But do you know what we can all have?” Bucky smiled, walking over to the pyjama section. “matching silky PJ's!

Oscar squealed in excitement and Harry giggled at his brothers glee. Wiggling his arms to be picked up. 

“Can I carry Harry mama? I will be real careful but he wants a hug” Oscar said, looking pleadingly up his his mama.

Bucky thought for a second, worried about Oscar being unable to support the weight of his baby brother. “Wait a second” he said, pulling out the baby harness from the carry bag on the buggy, and wrapping it round Oscar and securing it, before sliding Harry into the little pouch, mindful of his little feet. 

“There we go sweetie” Bucky smiled kissing both his pups heads. God he loved them. 

“Bucky hiiiiii” 

God. Really? Does she have to find him every time he's relaxed. 

“Hi Laura” Bucky said tersely, turning to see Laura's annoyingly bouncy ponytail. 

“Omg I forgot your pups were born! I read about it in heat” She said leaning down and looking like she was about to try and take Harry from Oscar. 

“Baby why don't you go find us some PJ's you and Harry like, yeah?” Bucky said and Oscar nodded, leaning up to try and give Bucky a kiss before he went. Bucky leaned down and obliged, smiling warmly at his little pups as Oscar toddled away, Harry safely cocooned on his brothers chest. 

“its a shame about your alpha pup” Laura said and her tone was almost gleeful, it made Bucky want to tear her chunky highlights out of her head. 

“It's not too bad, he's happy and healthy now, and his uncle is making him a cute lil robot arm for when he's big enough” Bucky said, absentmindedly Browsing the store, picking up a couple pairs of sports leggings and some new lace up dresses for summer. 

“Still… I can't imagine what I would do if my child was deformed” Laura said, following Bucky. 

“He's disabled, not deformed” Bucky snapped looking up from a rack of fluffy socks. “And I'd hope you would love them just the same” 

“Of course” Laura said quickly, thankfully looking a little ashamed at her comments. 

“Mama!” Oscars voice made Bucky feel a little more at ease almost instantly. 

“Yeah baby? Did you find anything?” He said, taking Harry from Oscar and settling him on his hip. 

Oscar held up a little baby blue nightie and shorts, they were silk and trimmed with white lace and honestly very pretty. His pup had good taste. 

“Those are lovely baby! Are there any small enough for Harry?” He asked, following Oscar back to the rack, Laura, annoyingly, followed. 

“Uh hu! I checked” Oscar said holding up one of the smallest size. 

Bucky picked out his and Oscars size, putting back the pair Oscar brought to him as they were far too big for him. “Okay baby, put them in mamas basket.”

“Aren't they a little… Sexy for him” Laura said judgmentally and god give Bucky strength. “But I guess omegas are being taught that stuff from a young age right? I bet he's already eye candy for Steve. He's gunna be some Alphas whor-” 

“how dare you insinuate my pup is just some sexual object” Bucky snapped picking Oscar up and holding him close, Harry still perched on his hip. “he Is beautiful and smart and I will buy him every pretty thing he wants just as long as he's polite and keeps his grades up. Just because it has a little lace you think my alpha is disgusting enough to look at his own pup like that?”

Bucky was yelling now, he could tell but he didn't care, how dare she? Evil bitch. 

“He just wants to dress like his mama” Bucky finished leaning down to put Oscar and harry back in the pushchair. 

“Excuse me? Is this person bothering you?” One of the sales assistants that Bucky knew, (he was forever out shopping and buying new things for his pups or himself) 

“Yes he is! He's yelling like a mad man just because I sai-” 

“I wasn't asking you” she said looking at Laura harshly “I was asking one of my most valued customers if he felt attacked in one of our stores.”

“Yes. She is” Bucky said firmly. “She's upsetting me and my pups” 

“Then I'm sorry miss but I'm going to have to ask you to leave the store” the sales assistant said turning to laura. 

Laura spluttered and looked at them both in disbelief. 

“Ma'am do I have to call security”

“No I can leave on my own” Laura fumed storming out of the store. 

“Thank you.” Bucky said smiling at the sales assistant.

“That is quite alright, I overheard some of what she said and as the mother of an omega myself I was disgusted” the sales assistant smiled at bucky warmly. “You have beautiful pups”

“Thank you” Bucky said, feeling better already about the whole ordeal.

“Have a good day” she smiled and walked off to go sort out some racks of tank tops. 

“Mama?” Oscar said shyly. “if you're going to buy me pretty things can we go to Prada next?”

Bucky couldn't help but laugh at his cheeky little pup. “Of course baby, let's go max out daddy's credit card!”

___

“Hey baby boy” Steve said, sliding his arms round buckys waist has he applied powder at his vanity. “You almost ready?”

“Yup” Bucky smiled at Steve's reflection, snapping his compact closed and resting it atop the dresser and turning round to kiss Steve's cheek. “It's weird having the house so quiet” Bucky whispered into Steve's skin. 

“But it's good isn't it baby?” Steve whispered holding Bucky close and smiling into his neck. “Now come on” he said smacking Bucky's ass and ushering him towards the door. “We're gunna be late” 

Bucky giggled and took Steve's hand, he was dressed in a beautiful deep blue flowing sun dress, matching lingerie hidden underneath for later. “You still haven't told me where we're going” Bucky said as Steve led him to the car, holding the door open like a gentleman and letting Bucky step inside before retreating to his side. 

“Yes baby, that's the point of a surprise” Steve grinned, leaning over to check Bucky's seatbelt. He did everytime, just to make sure bucky was secure. It made bucky feel all fuzzy inside. 

“I don't like surprises!” bucky lamented, lightly smacking Steve's arm as they pulled away from their beautiful family home. 

“You didn't seem to mind earlier” Steve grinned and Bucky's hand came up to rest on top of his brand new diamond necklace, hung around his neck just hours before by Steve. 

“Diamonds don't count” Bucky said smirking. “And neither does sex” 

“Well i've ticked diamonds off the list” Steve chuckled his hand coming down to squeeze bucky's thigh gently.

Bucky shivered and Steve grinned like the cat who got the cream. “Calm down baby, can't go where i'm taking you smelling like sin” 

“Please tell me you're not taking me to church” Bucky said and Steve burst into surprised laughter. 

“No church little one, just us” Steve said looking over at him with a smile. “I think we got things just right without getting the lord involved so far”

Bucky smiled and looked out the window. Steve never took his hand off Bucky's thigh, it was warm and the occasional swipe of his thumb made Bucky feel like he was a ball of butterflies. They'd been together years now, and Bucky's tummy still swooped every time Steve looked at him, still wanted to vibrate out of his own skin everytime Steve touched him. 

Steve pulled into a carpark near the beach, and Bucky looked around excitedly. “Baby! You know I love the beach” 

“I know, that's why we take the pups all the time in summer” Steve smiled and climbed out of the car, walking back round to help Bucky out of the car. “But that's not where we're going tonight”

Bucky took Steve's hand as the alpha led him out of the car park and down a path to the pier. Bucky stopped trying to guess what Steve was doing, the alpha always surprised him with exiting little things and big presents. Everything from a pair of fluffy socks to a romantic weekend in paris. 

They broke through the treeline onto the pier, docked by the end, floating on the waves was a large luxury yacht. 

“Steve!” Bucky gasped turning to look at Steve with wide eyes “you didn't! You rented a yacht for the evening for me!” 

Steve grinned and led Bucky up the ramp and onto the deck. “I did you one better” 

“Hello sir, I'm Capitan Maria, welcome aboard the sunshine, your table has been set up at your request and my crew are here to help you with anything you need” the captain said, smiling happily at the couple. 

“Sunshine? That's what you call Oscar” Bucky said turning to look at steve. Steve waited for the penny to drop, smile wide. 

“Steve you didn't!” Bucky squealed throwing himself into the alphas arms. 

“Well summers coming up, I thought it would be good for boat parties and taking the pups out” Steve laughed, tucking his hands around his omega. 

“Oh alpha” Bucky grinned “how did I get so lucky?”

“I'm the one who got lucky baby” Steve whispered kissing his omegas head gently. 

“If you would follow me, I will show you to your table” Maria said smiling at the couple. 

They followed her into her to the front deck, where a candle lit dinner was laid out with two chairs. 

“Oh Stevie” Bucky whispered. 

“I'll leave you both to your meal, please call for one of my crew if you need anything” Maria said disappearing into the boat.

Steve pulled out Bucky's chair for him before gently tucking it under him. 

“Only the best for you baby” Steve grinned and sat down beside him.

Bucky couldn't help but swoon. 

They spent the evening staring at the stars and feeding each other in small forkfuls, sharing kisses and touches. 

About half way through the night the energy changed, Steve's touches were lingering, his gaze heated, Bucky was becoming needy. 

By the time the ship returned to dock, they were making out heavily against the railing, Bucky a whimpering mess, Steve's hand shoved up the hem of his dress grabbing at his ass and Bucky grinding his cock against Steve's stomach.

“Alpha, home, now” Bucky whimpered, grabbing at steves collar. “need your knot”

“Don't worry baby we'll get home soon, i'll fill that pussy up” Steve growled, picking Bucky up and carrying him down the deck. 

“Fuck me in the car alpha please need you” Bucky moaned, almost pathetically desperate for his alpha.

Steve chuckled. “My omega deserves a bed baby, hold on cutie” 

Bucky whined as Steve strapped him in. 

He couldn't wait to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much smut in the next chapter, anything y'all wanna see.


	20. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone. This is a little dis-jointed but all will make sense I promise x

The car ride had been agony. 

It could only have been about 15 minutes, but to Bucky it felt like hours. 

Steve's hand had stayed on his thigh the entire time, occasionally squeezing the soft muscle under his fingers and making a soft noise of appreciation and frustration. Bucky swore he must be leaking slick, his hole felt so open and empty, he couldn't wait for Steve to take him upstairs and-

They pulled into the drive, Steve practically ripped his seatbelt off, almost running to Bucky's side and doing the same to him, tucking his hands under Buckys legs and behind his back and pulled him out of the car.

“So strong alpha, so strong” Bucky whispered, holding onto Steve desperately, squeezing at his arms and pecks, kissing any skin he could reach. 

Steve hastily unlocked the door, eternally thankful for retina scanners and pushing inside, as Bucky lay hot, open mouthed kisses across his jaw and neck, already beginning to purple with hickeys. 

“Bucky baby” Steve moaned as he carried Bucky to the bedroom, throwing him down onto the bed, crawling up his body to lay kisses on his chest. 

“Alpha, I need you naked” Bucky whined throwing his head back and spreading his legs.

Steve tore Bucky's dress off him, groaning at the peacock blue panties underneath “what a pretty slut I have huh?” He whispered taking Bucky's cock in his palm through the fabric. 

“Only for you” Bucky whispered pressing back against his alphas hand, grinding into it like a horny little puppy. 

Steve growled at that, Bucky's words stoking the possessive heat most alphas has buried inside them. “Only ever for me” steve replied, rolling his hips into bedspread as be began licking and sucking at the skin of Bucky's stomach. 

Bucky whined as Steve's mouth moved lower, sucking the omegas smaller cock into his mouth and licking at the sensitive head, driving him crazy. 

“Stevie please! I can't” Bucky sobbed “hurts alpha” 

Steve roughly flipped him over and shoved his hand into the small of buckys back. “Arch up baby, show alpha that pretty little hole” 

Bucky did so, presenting eagerly for his mate. 

“Alpha please.” Bucky whimpered, feeling slick drip down his thighs. 

“Oh baby” Steve growled “you don't have to beg. Alphas going to give you exactly what you need”

\---

Steve's hands were gentle as they soaped up Bucky's body. They were laying together in the bath, tangled limbs in the warm water, as Steve took care of his omega. 

Bucky was tired and fucked out, nuzzling happily into his alphas chest as the bigger man cleaned him gently, making sure not to press on the bruises and bitemarks littering Bucky's body. 

“Alpha?” Bucky said quietly, his voice tired but content.

“Yes baby?” Steve responded, a grin spreading across his face. 

“Can I have a kiss?” The omega asked, looking up at Steve through thick lashes. 

Steve didn't answer with words, instead leaning down, taking Bucky's chin in his hand and kissing the him slowly. Their tongues lazily sweeping into eachothers mouths as they tasted each other, soft and lazy. 

Steve pulled away after a few moments and continued to massage rose scented body wash into Bucky's skin, making the omega hum happily, content just to lay in his alphas arms and be cared for. 

“Oscar wants us to come to his show on Friday. Think you can make it off work?” Bucky said softly. 

“Of course I can” Steve said smiling “i love hearing him sing. It always makes me so fuckin’ proud.” 

Oscar had found a talent for music in his new omega school, and Steve found just as much enjoyment and pride hearing him sing, as he did watching jack play sports or Mias science fairs. He really was just a dumb proud dad. 

“hmmm” Bucky hummed as Steve moved under him, pulling out the plug of the bath and stepping out, scooping Bucky back up into a fluffy towel. 

Bucky snuggled into his alpha and kissed his chest. 

Steve smiled down at his omega and smiled happily, content and proud of this beautiful little family he had made with this beautiful man who he would give his world for. 

As they snuggled under the covers. Steve couldn't believe how lucky he was. 

\---

“Mama! Mia threw her hairbrush at me!” jack yelled pouting at his sister. She glared back at him. 

“Because you took my switch”

“You missed anyway” jack said little face growing red with anger. 

“I missed on purpose.” Mia smirked, looking terrifyingly like her aunt Natasha. “I hit your trophies off your stupid shelf” 

Jack growled deep in his throat and Mia growled back. 

“Both of you!” Bucky snapped walking In, zima on his hip. “jack don't take your sister's Nintendo thing, Mia don't throw your brush at anything” he said bending to pick it up and put it back on her dresser. 

“Let alone you're brother” 

“But-” 

“I don't wanna hear it!” He said rubbing his forehead. “Jack, it's not nice to take things, you know Mia likes her switch and it's not okay to just take it without asking huh?”

Jack nodded and sighed. “Yeah… I'm sorry mimi” 

“And Mia, throwing stuff at anyone is not okay is it? You could have hurt someone. Harry's playing on the floor.” 

Mia looked sheepish. “I didn't think. I'm sorry jack” 

They smiled at each other and Bucky rolled his eyes. Alphas. 

Zima was content to just sit on his mothers hip and be close to him, he was the quietest of all the baby's Bucky had had, always watching everything with his big grey-blue eyes. 

“Now, are you guys okay? Or do I have to tell daddy about this?” Bucky said 

The alphas looked a little more sheepish and shook their heads. 

“Good”

God Bucky loved being a mama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you wanna see!
> 
> Also I made a Pinterest for this! 
> 
> https://pin.it/4ugbh7zyj6xpyu


End file.
